Guardian of Secrets
by WayfaringAngel
Summary: The Nightlords youth as seen through the eyes of a childhood friend...
1. Memories in the Dark

Trinity Blood it's characters and stories are owned by Sunao Yoshida and partners. Author makes no claim upon them. Only original characters are claimed. This is for enertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Secrets

Part I

_In the beginning man created God and God was alone. In his infinite vanity man came to believe he was God and as such decided to create gods on earth to end his loneliness..._

I remember and in memories touch a love seared in the flames of time. Sorrow and joy fulfilled me. Love and hate surrounded me; but it was the pain and blood that forged me. It gave me a will to survive that no power on earth or beyond could rend from my spirit. Honing me for the wars in which I would take up arms. The battles I would fight; were fighting now. For I was facing the greatest challenge one could contend with; that of my life. I knew this as I floated on the waves of my memories, trying to stay just above the agony that suffused my body. Praying to stay disconnected. I could hear my loved ones calling to me, begging me to wake. One voice was that of a young girl and the other the deep masculine voice of a man. I wanted to comfort them. Tell them I would fight to the very last, but I feared leaving my detachment. Instead I delved deeper into my memories slipping away from all consciousness and letting the darkness lead my reminiscence.

The earliest recollection I had was when I was a two years old. It was then I first saw the boy with the sad eyes. I had been napping as all toddlers do when I was picked up into unfamiliar arms. Awakening, I looked into the most sorrowful deep blue eyes I'd ever seen. So deeply did it affect me that my childish brain ingrained the memory deep into my soul.

"Abel, this is my daughter, Genevie." The resonant voice of my father whispered. "She is very special and I would like you to meet her."

"She is very beautiful, Professor." the boy replied looking closely at me.

They continued to talk but my attention was on the boy. I felt the urge to make him smile; for just a while make him forget the sadness reflected in his eyes. Although my little brain did not understand the reasoning, the compulsion was upon me. With youthful innocence I raised a pudgy hand to his face. Laying it gently to his cheek I looked into his eyes and cooed softly. As his expression softened I began to smile and giggle. As a smile began to cross his lips I squealed in excitement. A light entered his gaze as he grinned.

"I think she likes you, son." My father laughed.

"So it would seem, Sir." Abel responded.

I made up my little mind at that point. This boy was _mine_. With the possessiveness of childhood I would not share him. I memorized his angelic face, the silvery white hair and the comforting smell of his skin. As my father placed me back in the crib, he watched me curiously. Looking back with adult wisdom, I imagine Abel was not just interested in me; but in the loving way my father handled me. One could not miss the longing in his eyes and later I came to realize that my father was the only person to ever show the boy kindness. At that time though, all I could think as my father led the boy from my room was that I would make him a special part of my life.

The years past and I grew as all children do. Abel became like a rare treat for me, one that was not often forthcoming, but when received, was savored and cherished. Holidays were usually the time he would come home with my father. My mother was the first to observe that as a holiday drew near I began to get increasingly anxious. Patiently I would wait at the window day after day ignoring my toys, my brothers, even my dinner waiting for the sound of my father returning. After each disappointment, it was she who would wipe my silent tears away and rock me gently to sleep.

"Francis," I heard her whisper to my father one night, "I don't know what to do for the poor child. She's only five and yet she has already figured out when you bring the boy home. It's heart wrenching to watch her waiting for him. She suffers each time you come home alone."

"It's the separation anxiety." He replied, "I did not think it would develop until she reached puberty; but this is new scientific territory. I've been in contact with the other research teams. We don't know what the Nightlords are capable of yet, so it is quite possible my theories on their development may be flawed. We will have to watch closely and see what comes of this."

"But she is only a child…our child. Is there nothing we can do for her? She is not one of them. Well not entirely…."

Their voices trailed away into the night. I wondered just what puberty was and if it made Abel visit sooner how could I get it? Hearing my parents talk just confused me and created more questions than answers. That is the folly of childhood; not having the ability to understand all the subtle nuances of life. Still after that night, my mother gave me a calendar that marked the times Abel would come to stay with us. Each day we would cross off a date much to my elder brother's amusement.

"You're a little young to have a boyfriend, princess." he laughingly chided.

"Shoo!" my mother replied, "Behave you. Abel is just her friend; a special playmate."

"Give them about 10 years and we'll see how _special _their playing is!"

"Brendan!" Mother would scold. "Don't you talk about your sister that way! Really, just because _your _hormones are raging!"

"Yes, well, don't worry' he smiled, "Gennie will probably drive the poor boy crazy long before it reaches that point; She follows him like a lost puppy dog"

As was usual when my family spoke of matters I did not understand I took refuge in my daydreams. Dreams filled with Abel. Finally a day would come marking one of his visits. It was usually dark when father came home and I would already be abed. Upon hearing Abel's soft voice I would grab the sides of my bed and begin to call loudly and repetitiously: "Ab! Ab!" The shouting for him would continue even as footsteps came up the stairs. I did not quit until his beloved face peeked through the door. Then as he stepped into the room grinning I would hold out my arms to be held. He always picked me up gently and tucked me securely in his embrace. Lying against him I listened to his heart beat and soon mine would beat in cadence.

"Genevie, did you miss me?" He would whisper brushing his lips against my brow.

"Abel." I'd sigh stroking his cheek.

He'd carry me down the stairs into the family room. There he'd hand me to my father who would swing me high into the air and hug me tight. Laughing, my father always pretended to trip and we'd fall to the floor amid gales of mirth. Meanwhile, mother would fuss over Abel and settle him in her large rocking chair with a cup of very sweet tea. As soon as he finished she'd affectionately ruffle his hair and take his empty cup away. My parents would quietly go out to the kitchen and leave us alone for a time. It was then that I would crawl into Abel's lap. He would pull me close and we listened in silence to the soft creaking of the rocker. Soon the gentle motion would lull our bruised hearts into forgetful sleep.

"Genevie." A mans voice pulled me from my memories, "You must hold on!"

All around me were the sounds of medical alarms. The cacophony penetrated my dreams pulling me from them. I didn't want this! I wanted to be back at home snuggled deep in my mother's rocker with Abel. Instead agony dug its claws deep into my flesh as fire raced through my veins. The pain was excruciating and I had no way to escape. My body was not under my control so all I could do was lie in darkness unresponsive. People were rushing around me and I could feel their hands upon my body. The voice that I had heard speak to me was shouting orders to others.

"Gennie, don't you die on me!" He stopped to whisper.

"Someone go get Her Majesty…NOW!" Another voice bellowed.

"She's crashing." A woman shouted.

All the noise was making blades pierce through my head. Someone near was screaming hoarsely and that added to my misery. I wished they would leave me and attend to the poor soul. As I thought this, gentle hands began to wipe a cool cloth against my brow and a soft voice spoke soothingly to me. It was then I realized _I_ was the one crying out.

"God, I don't understand this." The man spoke again. His voice reminded me of dark chocolate "What the hell is happening to her?"

A hand pried open my eyes and for the first time I was able to look up. That was until they shone a bright light into them causing the knives to renew their assault. With great effort I managed to shift my head slightly away from the light. Quickly it retreated and was replaced by a face. The hair of the man matched his chocolate voice; his eyes thought were a startling grey. Something tugged at my memory but I could not grasp it. This man knew me but I could not place him. I watched as he realized my confusion. Closing his eyes tears slowly tracked a path down his cheeks.

"She is coming around." He said to the others, "Lets get some pain killers into her."

A syringe was placed in his hands and he filled it with a red liquid. After checking the dose he leaned over and I felt the prick of it entering my vein. A strange lethargy came over me as it took effect. Nurses and doctors still scrambled around checking various machines that were hooked up to me.

"She seems to be stabilizing Dr Sinclair." A nurse said as she handed him a chart. "We administered 320cc of adrenaline directly to the heart 15 minutes ago per your order."

"Good" He murmured looking over the chart. "That much would have normally killed her. This is amazing! Are you sure these readings are accurate?"

He didn't wait for and answer but turned back to me. Smiling softly he leaned close. Again with the light to my eyes. I would have bit him if I could. He seemed to understand and chuckled.

"Glad to see some of your fire return." He grinned then sobered, "Gennie, I don't suppose you remember what happened to you?"

I tried to shake my head to the negative but found myself unable to move again. Tears coursed down my cheek as the pain once again began to intensify. Like a child unable to express itself in any other way I began to scream once more in agony. Again I watch as the red liquid was administered and the pain subsided.

"Gennie, I'm Dr. Julian Sinclair. I've been taking care of you since we found you. You sustained enormous amounts of trauma. The damage to you was incredible. We've had you in stasis to support your body's healing abilities. About an hour ago you began to go into cardiac arrest. I had to pull you out of your induced coma. Do you understand? Blink once for yes."

Obediently I blinked. I understood I'd been hurt. I didn't remember why or how.

"Genevie, once you're completely stable I'm going to operate and try to repair some of the more extensive internal injuries. Then I'll put you back in stasis. Understand?"

Again I blinked. What in the world had happened? Images floated just beyond my comprehension. I tried hard to recall what had happened but the only thing I got for my effort was more pain.

"I'm so sorry, Gennie…first your brother then your half sister. Now you're broken. When I think what would have happened if Seth hadn't found you. Well it makes me crazy!"

Brother? Sister? Suddenly the images hit me like a bullet. A man lying crushed under girders. A young man laid to rest in a coffin. A faceless woman in a spreading pool of blood. White wings? Red eyes and golden hair. Shouting and rage. Then fear and pain. Humiliation and degradation. I wailed in anguish. I wanted the pictures in my mind to go away!

"Make it STOP!" I bellowed startling those around me.

"What's going on?" I heard a young girl ask.

"It's the Empress!" I heard voices whisper.

A young woman entered my line of sight. I caught a glimpse bright green eyes and black hair. Alarms began to sound off again and I felt the blessed darkness reach out for me again. My body, to protect my sanity was pushing me back into oblivion. Gladly I embraced the void. Abel would be there and I could retreat once more into my past. The last thing I heard was the young girl calling frantically to me….


	2. In Dreaming I Awake

A scream was stuck in my throat as I woke with a start. The dream was still upon me and I looked anxiously around in the dark. There was nothing moving in the shadows, just my curtains billowing in the breeze. With a shaky breath I leaned over the side of my bed and checked underneath. I jumped as two eyes looked back at me but calmed as my dog crawled out. With wagging tail he stood against the bed and whined.

"It was just a dream, Popcorn." I whispered, "Nothing to be afraid of right?"

Even though I was not allowed, I picked up my dog and placed him on the bed. He curled against me and my heart slowed its frantic beat. As I lay there waiting for the last vestiges of the dream to leave I stroked his thick fur. Looking toward my window I watched as a sudden lightening bolt lit up the sky. I was completely unprepared for the instantaneous boom of thunder and found myself scrambling from the bed. I stumbled out of my room as fast as my little legs would carry me. It was so like my dream that I was terrified the 'Bad Ones' would appear before me. As another flash and boom resounded I found myself scurrying down the hall. I'd go to Abel. He'd make the 'Bad Ones' go away. He always chased the nightmares away. I'd been overjoyed when father brought him home for my birthday now I was doubly so! Quietly sneaking past my parent's door I made my way down the hall. Pressing my ear to his door I listened. Nothing stirred within so with infinite care I pushed it open. Slipping inside I closed it behind me. Abel lay sprawled across the bed on his back with the covers bunched at his feet. I moved beside the bed.

"Abel?" I called softly, "Abel?"

"Huh, what? Please no more tests! Let me sleep." he moaned.

"Abel wake up." I shook him lightly. "Abel?"

He jumped out of the bed with a start; fists at the ready. I stumbled back with a whimper. The sound seemed to penetrate his sleep fogged mind for he shook his head and looked around. Spying me cringing he ran a hand across his face and queried"Gennie? What are you doing here?"

"You scared me!" I accused with childish resentment shaking a finger at him. Couldn't he see I was scared enough?

"I'm sorry Gennie. I was dreaming about the Lab…" his voice trailed off. "Now tell me why you're here."

The storm picked up momentum causing me to shudder. I took a step toward him and sensing my distress he held his arms out. That was all the encouragement I needed; I flung myself at him. He held my trembling body close, stroking my hair. I grasped his pajama top in my fists hanging on tightly. He lifted my head up. "Genevie, you're shaking like a leaf. Is the storm scaring you, Angel?"

Looking at him I shook my head, "No…well sort of. The 'Bad Ones' come with the storm; the lightening leads them."

"Bad Ones?" Abel stared at me and suddenly it dawned on him. "You had another dream about them?"

"Yes. Abel they're coming for me I know it." I cried.

"Shush now." He soothed. "It's only a dream."

"No, Abel, it's not. I know they are out there." I paused. "One day you'll see! They come with red eyes and fangs. Instead of hands some have swords. Wherever they go blood flows like a river. They want me and I'm afraid."

Abel sighed, "If they come I'll protect you, alright? I told you I'll never let them hurt you, but Gennie, you have to realize it's only a dream."

"I wish that were so." I whimpered, "I know you think I'm just a silly 7 year old, but Abel, I _see _things in my dreams. Things that happen. I don't want them to be real, but they are."

"C'mon, Angel, climb in." Turning he crawled back into bed and held up the blankets for me. "You can stay here until you calm down, Okay?"

I crawled in beside him and he settled the covers over us. Still frightened I snuggled close. He hugged me against his heart and the rhythm soothed me. I closed my eyes with a sigh. It was strange, but when Abel was here, it was to him I ran when frightened; not my parents. I don't know how many times this scene had played out, but I knew Abel accepted it just as I did. I always thought he secretly liked to be a slayer of dragons.

"Genevie, can you talk about your dream?" His voice broke into my thoughts.

"Do I have to?" I asked looking into his winter blue eyes.

"No." he softly replied. "But it might make you feel better."

I thought about that. Perhaps he was right. Maybe if I told him, the 'Bad Ones' wouldn't have any power over me. If that were so then maybe if he told me _his_ dream the same would hold true.

"Well, I'll tell you but only if you tell me the dream that upset you."

I heard him sigh. "Gennie, that's something I'd rather not talk about. I'm sorry, but I'd rather you'd keep your ignorance about such things."

"I'm not such a child as that, Abel Nightlord!" I replied heatedly. "I'll have you know I'm testing at the 8th year level! Father said I already have an IQ of 250!"

I felt him shaking with amusement and growled. That seemed to send him deeper into hilarity and he pulled away burying his head under a pillow. I sat up scowling at his outburst and punched his arm. He rolled out from under the pillow, tears of mirth streaming down his face. I watched with jaundiced eye as he gained control of himself. Running his hand through his silver hair he grinned at me.

"I'm sorry Gennie. It's just that I haven't had anything to laugh about for a long time. You're so fierce like a tigress defending your maturity, but do you know what I see? A little girl who sought me out for comfort while wearing pink bunny pajamas that have feet sewn in no less! I'm sure you can appreciate my amusement at your lack of childishness." With that he broke into laughter again.

I wanted to be angry at him but he was right. I was a little girl no matter how much I'd like it to be different and he was a teenage boy. I looked down at my pajamas scowling. They were _very _pink with _very_ fluffy bunnies. I felt a smile spread across my face; I could indeed understand. His laughter was contagious and I soon found myself giggling along with him. Finally we sobered and I realized I was not afraid anymore. I hugged him tightly as I buried my face in his chest once more. He resumed stroking my long unruly red hair.

"Gennie, I don't mean to hurt you with my silence. Please understand that you see the world in black and white. I don't want you to learn about all the shades of grey yet. Keep your innocence a while. Okay?"

"Okay Abel."

"Now are you calm enough to tell me your dream? Was it the same 'bad ones' you've been dreaming about?"

I nodded yes and began. I told him how the 'Bad Ones' took me to a strange place full of red dirt with strange buildings and a stranger sky. They showed me a battle taking place there and then pulled me under the ground. We emerged above the Earth. With their pointy fingers they showed me changes in the planet. Then the 'Bad Ones' took me to a city much like London. There an angel and demon led them in war. They drug me before the two leaders. They told me I belong to them and would never get away. Finally I spoke about the wave of blood that crashed over me while they laughed. Looking up at Abel I saw horror etched across his face. Realization struck me that he was disturbed that at 7 years old I could come up with such a tale. I watched as he gathered his thoughts and weighted each word before speaking. Gazing sadly at me he stroked my cheek.

"Gennie, I don't think you should take these dreams literally. The 'Bad Ones' I believe are your fears given shape. You know about the Red Mars Project; know I'll be going there. To you this is like death, are you afraid you'll never see me again?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I thought this might be the case. Angel, dreams often reflect the stress and fear a person has. The first battle, which I believe is on Mars, is one such example; you're fighting fear itself. Now the world reshaping is easy; your world is changing and you don't feel you have any control over it. As for angels and demons, well your mother has raised you up in the Catholic Church. It's natural for you to feel anger at the world for changing; maybe even at me for leaving. Your demon is your guilt at these feelings and the angel the pain of them. Both feelings belong to you and so you belong to them. Understand?"

I thought about what he said. It made a kind of sense, but I didn't believe a word of it. I knew the truth. They would come and they would be fearsome. Yawning widely I snuggled deeper into his warmth. "Abel, I wish you were right." I yawned again. "They will come though and I'll be a part of them. You'll keep me safe though right? You promised."

With an exasperated sigh he tucked the covers again. " Your stubborn streak will be the death of you one day. Yes, I'll always watch over you. Now go to sleep."

Smiling to myself I closed my eyes. Abel began humming a loft lullaby and soon I felt sleep gather me in tender arms. So deep was my sleep that I never felt Abel pick me up and carry me to my room.


	3. The Princess and the Panther

For those reading Genevie's story sorry it took so long to update. That pesky thing called life intruded. This chapter was originally one long chapter that I broke into two. The second part is called "Into the Night" and I hope to have it up soon...

* * *

Sunlight streaming through my windows brought me awake. I was not surprised to find myself in my room; Abel always saw to it that I awoke in a familiar and secure place. Sitting up I smiled and hugged my knees to my chest. Excitement coursed through me causing little tremors through out my body. I jumped as a sudden growling snore had me turning to look toward my pillows. There half buried was my little Bichon asleep. "Hey, Popcorn, wake up! It's my birthday today!" I shook him. With puppy enthusiasm, he awoke bouncing around barking. Very quickly, my face became his favorite licking spot. Sputtering I pushed him away. "Yuck, on the lips. That's one birthday kiss I could have done without!" Sliding out of bed I reached for clothes but was brought up short by the sound of masculine laughter coming from outside. Moving to the window, I pulled the curtains back and breathed in wonder. 

Below me, stood a magical wonderland spread out across the lawn. Pavilions and tables were set up across the yard looking like a renaissance gathering. Mechanical maids weaved among them laying tablecloths and centerpieces. Hearing the laughter again, I took a good look around. There on the edge of the yard, my brothers and Abel were setting up colorful lanterns along the path leading to the small lake on our property. As if sensing my gaze Abel turned toward the house. Spying me, he gave a crooked grin and bowed low. My brother said something and Abel launched himself at Brendan. Blushing I stepped away from the window with the sounds of the young men's laughter ringing in my ears. I hastily donned my clothes. There was going to be a lot to do and I intended to help. Tonight was going to be a big affair. Not only was it my birthday, but it was also the 25th anniversary of the Red Mars Projects inception. Many of the project members from around the world would be here. I shivered with anticipation. I had a deep-seated feeling something important was going to happen this evening…

* * *

"There you look beautiful." So spoke a proud mother. For myself I felt awkward in the extreme. Once scrubbed I was shoved into a much more adult party dress than I was accustomed to, and had my wild curling red hair tamed. The bewildered waif staring out at me from my mirror was a complete stranger. She was as tall as I was but there the comparison ended. Cocking my head, I studied the reflection with a critical eye. Porcelain skin glowed with a peach blush while rosebud lips, just slightly glossed, pouted above a pointed chin that gave a fey look. A straight nose and high cheekbones hinted at noble ancestors. It was the eyes though that captured my attention; large and spring green they seem to draw one into their depth and hold you captive. Waist length hair, pinned up in the front framed it all. Mother had always said I took after her grandmother; she had been one of the great Parisian beauties of her day. Never did I believe it with my wild hair, gangly limbs, and skinned knees, but looking at myself now I could see the beauty, she bequeathed me blossoming already. Far from being delighted, as most young girls would be, it terrified me. Even at my age, I knew how beauty blinded and how easy it was to fall into narcissism. However, one dealt with what God gave them. I turned to my mother in despair. "I don't look like me."

She knelt before me and took my face into her hands. "Yes you do. Growing up is hard but it is a wonderful journey full of promise and hope. You, quicker than most your age, will put childish matters behind and blossom into a beautiful young woman; just as I have always known you would. Do not be afraid of this change Gennie embrace it. Physical changes do not alter who you are. They certainly do not control your life only you can do that. To those who love you it will not matter how you look for they will always accept you as you are." She smoothed the skirt of my emerald colored gown. "Now I have to go find your father or one of your brothers to escort you out. Please stay out of mischief while I'm gone and conduct yourself like a lady, Alright?"

As she turned to go, I had one question bouncing in my head. "Mother will Abel think I'm pretty?" She froze hand on the doorknob and heaved a deep breath. Turning she looked at me peculiarly; a mix of anxiety and fear. "Genevie, I am sure Abel will think you are pretty." She moved back into the room and motioned for me to sit on the bed with her. "Listen my child, I know you are developing deep feelings for him but remember you have just turned eight. Right now Abel sees you as a little sister and loves you as such." At my crestfallen look, she paused to pull me close. "Gennie I know you wish his feelings were different and who knows maybe one day they will be. After all, ever since you were born, the two of you have shared a strong bond." Her eyes were soft as they gazed at me. I bit my lip in contemplation. This age thing was becoming a familiar theme, first Abel now mother.

"What you really want to say is that I'm still just a child even though inside I don't feel like one." I whispered. "I am not _mature_ enough to understand or receive romantic love." Mother rocked me gently. I could tell she did not know how to soothe this particular ache. Folding my hands, I exhaled. I wanted this birthday to be special not marred with unpleasantness so I grinned. "Mark my words mother I may be a child now but I promise you if it takes a thousand years I will marry Abel Nightlord one day!" Mother's eyes sparkled with amusment and she hugged me tight. "You know princess I don't doubt that. Now we are really going to be late and you know how your father is about that." With a swish of skirts and a wink, she was out my door.

* * *

The soft croaking of frogs added a melody to my thoughts as I watched the moonlight glimmer on the surface of the lake. I suppose it was a throw back to my youth that rocking seemed to calm me. That is why I swung slowly on the gazebo swing. I was trying to shut out the pain of a migraine that had started during the party. A migraine I was sure was caused by my 'talents'. Most people did not know but I was a telepath and empath. Mother said I was born with these talents and they were a gift from God. Father that they were scientific in nature. Both believed I should use them carefully and wisely. To achieve complete control of my abilities I was given a training program to practice daily. If I did not keep rein on them, all too often chaos ensued. I would find myself entrenched in another's mind reading their thoughts and emotions like a book. Sometimes I gained complete control of them and could make them do whatever I wished. It was unnerving to say the least to be suddenly absorbed into a strangers mind. The headaches, well they were a product of losing control and I had done that tonight. It had all started out so perfect; but like anything that seemed too good to be true, this night proved no different…

* * *

As Brendan escorted me down the steps, soft murmuring drifted in from the family room. I could make out my mothers voice and Abel's. I looked up at my brother questioningly. He smiled reassuringly. "I believe Abel has a surprise for you princess." As if hearing his name Abel stepped out of the parlor eating a tangerine. He stopped dead eyes widening. "Gennie you really do look like an angel." he breathed. I blushed as red as my hair. "Do you really think so?" I watched as he nodded his head.

He assessed me then and I took the time to look him over. He was very handsome in his UNASF dress uniform. Long and grey the double-breasted jacket hung to mid-calf and was belted by a standard issue belt. The mandarin collar, sleeves and bottom hem had silver piping. Grey trousers covered his legs and black boots reached to his knees. The regalia and rank insignia shone brightly in the light. Over all he presented a formidable and devastating image. As he smiled, I felt my insides melt. "You know longer resemble my little ragamuffin but instead an imperial princess." My face must have shone a brighter red because he laughed and held out a hand. Brendan took me down the last few steps and handed me over. "I'll wait in the kitchen." He murmured.

"Come on Genevie I have something for you." Abel pulled me lightly into the parlor. I saw my mother slip out of the room quickly but my attention was riveted to the couch. There sitting upon it was a large wrapped box. "Open it." He urged as we reached it. Sitting down he pushed the box toward me. With trembling fingers, I tore off the wrapping lifting the lid. There within soft folds of tissue paper sat a white stuffed panther with a silver locket around it's neck. Lifting it reverently, I stared into deep blue cat eyes. Looking over at Abel I hugged it close. Moving the box, he knelt before me. "Gennie I did a lot of thinking after last night and I realize I won't always be able to be here for you. However, I did promise to protect you, so when I went into town with your mother today I found this little guy. You might say he's my stand in; after all you always did say I reminded you of a big cat." He ran a finger down the soft fur. "Inside the locket is my picture and a piece of my hair; your mom helped me with that." Reaching up he tugged self-consciously at his hair. Opening the locket, I stared at his picture on the right and a lock of silver hair on the left both protected under glass. I caught my breath on a sob and felt him gather me into his arms. "It's okay Gen, now when you're frightened and alone if you hug this cat close you will always have a piece of me with you."

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and in Abel's case that was true; his eyes could never lie. Therefore, I pulled back in his arms and gazed into them as I asked my question. "Does this mean you will be leaving then?" His eyes clouded over as if a storm was gathering; his anger was almost tangible. Then it blew over as quickly as it occurred and a look of sadness appeared. Tenderly he caressed my cheek. "I'll find that out tonight Angel. We are supposed to be given our orders after the conference." I stiffened my spine. If this was the last time I was alone with Abel I was not going to mar it with tears. Lately it seemed I was denying my emotions all too often and I wondered if this was what it meant to grow up. "Will they send you away tonight or will you have some time yet?" Abel opened his mouth to answer but became distracted by a Royal Marine entering. Brendan I saw was hot on his heels.

"Sorry Abel he said he had an important message for you." Brother shrugged helplessly.

Ignoring everyone but Abel the young man spoke. "Lt Colonel, Sir, sorry to barge in Sir, but you are requested to meet in the conference room immediately." I watched as a cold rage replaced the earlier tenderness in Abel's eyes. Standing he turned to the man and spoke quietly. "By all means we mustn't let those fools alone without a chaperone after all they just might ruin someone else's life." Leaning quickly down he kissed my forehead in goodbye and strode off with the soldier. As I watched them walk away, I was suddenly very afraid for those 'fools'. My night went down hill from there.


	4. Into the Night

After Abel left, Brendan took me out to the party my panther in hand. My parents awaited me, father proudly making much of my appearance. Dutifully I said and did all the right actions but throughout the games, the cake, and the presents the image of Abel, fury etched on his face, would not leave me. Now that all the children were gone and only Project members remained, I began in earnest to search out Abel mentally. I clutched the stuffed cat closer. If only I could find him, I knew I could soothe him. Stretching my abilities to their limit it never occurred to me that I could lose control for fear overrode caution. I still remembered father disclosing to me that Abel sometimes went into deep depressions followed by intense rampages. It sounded rather psychotic but father just shook his head. Abel, he insisted, was not deranged, just severely exploited. Now fear that one of those rampages was near had me exhausting myself. Repeatedly I sought him out. It was of course futile. Unless caught off guard, Abel could effectively block any attempts to touch his mind and block he did. Efficiently he locked, barricaded, and battened down the corridors to his mind so all I came up against was a wall of icy detachment. Blinded by frustration I tripped over a chair and dropping the cat stumbled.

"Genevie, are you alright?" Brendan asked as he steadied me.

"I'm fine." I knew my voice sounded strained so was not surprised when he picked me up. Looking at my pale face, he shook his head. "I don't know what your up to little girl but you look terrible." Depositing me in the chair, he frowned. "You stay here I'm going to get father." It was a testament to my fatigue that I did not argue just laid my head upon the table. This seemed to worry Brendan even more and he looked anxiously around. His face suddenly lit in relief.

"Julian!" He called waving frantically.

As I looked up, I watched Brendan's best friend approach. They had met while working at the Lab. Both young men were interning there. Brendan as a physics major working under our father and Julian as a physician under his own father's guidance. Dr. Adrian Sinclair was Abel's primary physician and strangely enough my own. I buried my head in my arms. Julian was a handsome young man and it embarrassed me that on more than one occasion, he was on hand for my annual physicals.

"What seems to be the problem, Brendan?" Julian's deep voice was soothing with a soft Scottish burr; it always reminded me of something rich like hot fudge.

"I'm not entirely sure, Julian. An incident with Abel earlier seemed to get Genevie's panties in a twist. I'm really afraid she's done something idiotic like over tax her abilities." Brendan stroked my hair.

"It's not polite to talk about someone as if they are not there." I mumbled into my arms.

I heard Julian chuckle. "Well she seems to have her wits about her." he paused. "Nightlord, huh? Does not surprise me, I hear there is a ruckus over at the conference room involving him. Now let's take a look at you Gennie"

My head shot up at that. The meeting would not start for another two hours so it had never occurred to me that Abel would still be there. I looked toward the house. The conference room was in fact the old ballroom of the manse. Now if I could just give my two companions the slip, sneaking in there would be a breeze. I turned to Julian. "I'm alright Julian. I am just a little fatigued by all the excitement. My brain may be that of a 16 year old but my body is still only eight."

"That may be so." Julian said while taking my pulse. "However it does not explain your erratic pulse and dilated pupils." He looked at Brendan. "I think we need to find my father and yours also."

"No, please Julian." I grabbed his hand pleading. "Both of you please, just let me go to my room and lie down. Father is very busy and I really do not want to bother him with something so trivial. Please?"

"It's hardly trivial Princess." Brendan picked up my stuffed panther while frowning. "I've seen ashtrays with more color than you."

Julian looked at me closely. "I'll make a deal with you alright? We'll take you to your room and let you lie down but if you're not better in half an hour I get our fathers, agreed?" I nodded assent.

"Oh Lord." My brother exclaimed. "She has _you _wrapped around her finger also?"

Julian just laughed. "When has she not?" He startled me by scooping me up. "Seems like Gennie needs us to be knights; so lead on Sir Brendan."

They went around the back way to avoid attention. It was with little incident that we reached the house. The few people we ran across believed I had fallen asleep. Brendan encouraged this view not wanting word to reach father that I was ill. Once in my room Julian gently laid me down and turned to Brendan. In unspoken agreement, they grabbed chairs from the hallway and sat by my window.

"What are you doing? You do not have to stay here! I'm just going to sleep." I looked a little anxious. If they did not leave, my plan was ruined.

"Little chance we are leaving." Brendan sighed. "Gennie, were you using your telepathy?" At my silence, he shook his head. "I thought so."

"In that case I am _definitely_ not leaving." Julian interjected. "If you over extended yourself there is a chance you could have hemorrhaging in your cerebral cortex or worse go into seizures. I don't want to be the one explaining to our fathers that you choked to death because we left you alone."

Watching the ceiling, I considered my options. Heaving a deep breath, I sat up and patted the bed. "Both of you come here." Warily they came over and perched on either side of me. "Listen, I appreciate your concern but I think I would know if any damage was incurred. Go on, enjoy the party and check on me later. I won't be able to rest with you hovering over me like mother hens."

Brendan shook his head. "Sorry little sister. I refuse to take that chance. Julian knows best and if he say's we stay then we do." Julian nodded in agreement.

Reaching up I cupped their cheeks. "I'm sorry too…" Before either of them could react, I thrust into their minds. Contact telepathy was perilous for one as strong as I, too much pressure and you could permanently damage your target. Lucky for all involved I had mastered this long ago. In a matter of seconds, they slumped on the bed. I supplanted their memories. When they awoke, they would wander outside believing they left me in perfect health asleep. Grabbing my panther, I slipped from the bed, out my door, and ran down the stairs.

* * *

The shouting reached me before I saw the doors to the ballroom. I could not hear all the words clearly but it sounded turbulent. I approached cautiously. Only two marines were guarding the doors and they watched me warily. It was easy to wipe their memories of ever having seen me and like a ghost slide into the room.

I recognized Abel's voice immediately as the arguing intensified. Quietly I crept up the stairs to the upper balcony. Chairs stood below in rows facing a stage. All along the balcony, I had to weave among more chairs set up for the spouses and less important members of the Project. Finally, I made my way above the rostrum. Crouching down I hid amongst the chairs and watched the scene unfolding below. Eight people surrounded one of the tables by the podium. Some standing and some sitting but only one person held my attention. Abel stood slowly and slamming his hands on the table leaned toward a large uniformed man opposite him.

"Stand down Nightlord!" The man growled.

"No, I refuse." Abel's voice was low and deadly. "Listen to me well General Wallace down here you make the rules, but up there." Abel pointed to the skylights. "The Colonel and I _are _the law. As head of security it is my duty to protect the idiots foisted upon us even from themselves if need be. I can not do this if they will not accept me as their commander!"

Fascinated I watched as a seemingly 17 year old faced down the U.N.'s top military brass. The Generals face went red with anger and Abel just glared. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Slowly the man stood. "While I appreciate your dilemma Nightlord, I highly doubt that beating a man within an inch of his life is going to endear you to any!" The General ended in a shout.

"If they will not obey me from respect, then fear and intimidation will have to suffice." Abel spoke softly. "You may have taken my freedom and life away but I will not allow anyone to take my pride; certainly not an insubordinate sergeant."

"This is what you get when you fill the head of a man with desires that he can never hope to attain." I recognized the speaker as Professor Rutledge director of the Lab father was working at. "I told you no good would come of having Windsor take the boy into his home. All the damned fool did…" He never finished instead he was thrown to the floor below me.

Abel moved faster than I thought humanly possible. In a blink of an eye, he had the man thrust against the wall by the throat. Three UNASF guards surrounded the two and tried to pull him away. They may have well tried to move a mountain. "I have put up with your petty tyrannies for years only for the sake of Professor Windsor. You may call me what you will, torture me as you wish, but the moment you malign Professor Windsor you forfeit your privileges." Abel snarled. "He was the only one who ever made me feel like a human being. He gave me a home and a family. You are not good enough to even breathe the same air as that man." He emphasized the last words by slamming Rutledge against the wall.

"What are you going to do Abel?" Rutledge groaned. "Beat me senseless also? You need to be put down like the rabid dog you are."

Fearing what would happen I began to project a feeling of peace around the eight. To Abel I sent comfort and love. I was glad to see his hand relax but was stunned as he looked up in my direction. Crouching lower, I attempted to melt into the floor. The headache intensified behind my eyes and should have been a warning but I ignored it.

"Abel let him go." My father's voice cut through the silence like a whip. He strode onto the platform with an aura of power I never beheld before. "Abel! I said let him go and come here." Abel released Rutledge and the man fell to the floor. Stepping back and with a kick, he turned making his way to my father. "While I applaud your desire to protect me I am quite capable to do so on my own son." Father touched Abel lightly on the shoulder. Turning he looked at the fallen man. "Rutledge I have ignored your troublemaking for far too long. Your grievances against the project and me I put off to resentment and jealousy. I had hoped that when I declined the Directorship you would be content in your acceptance. Instead, it made you bitterer. Now you are trying to sabotage Abel himself. I can no longer ignore this. If you do not conform I will have you removed from the R.M.P. completely."

Rutledge stood wiping a bloody lip. Sneering he replied. "You don't have that authority."

"No, but _I _do!" The voice was thick with a Russian accent. "I will abide by Francis Windsor's decision in this. Go home Professor Rutledge, you have drunk too much. Go home and sleep it off."

Secretary General of the U.N. President Cristoff Gagarin stepped from the shadows and placed a hand on my fathers shoulder. He was a large robust man who wore the mantle of power as some men wore clothes. The two men whispered for a moment and then father turned toward the General.

"General Wallace, Sergeant Morrison is a little worse for wear but he received no more than any young man in a fisticuff. He is hardly on deaths door as you were led to believe. He suffers from a broken nose, a few cracked ribs, and the loss of four teeth. He is unconscious due to a concussion. The doctors are arousing him as we speak."

The General turned to Professor Rutledge. "Is this true? Although I do not condone fighting amongst my troops a fist fight is a far cry from attempted murder."

Rutledge shook with rage and pointed a finger at Abel. "You're all bloody fools. That boy is rabid. Give him the chance and he will happily slice your throat while you sleep! You'll all see one day. "

Abel lunged again but President Gagarin stopped him. "I find that unlikely Charles as Abel has spent many a night under the Windsor's roof and they have come to no harm. To the contrary, they have brought out the boys protective instincts as exampled here tonight. Now cease this foolishness and go home or not only will I remove you from the R.M.P but I will forbid your son from joining the mission to Mars."

Rutledge's eyes burned with hatred. I could tell that Father and Abel had just made a formidable enemy. With a growl, he stormed from the room. Abel nodded toward two of the UNASF guards and obeying him, they followed Rutledge out.

"Why did you not tell me you only engaged in a fisticuff Lt. Colonel?" Wallace asked of Abel.

"Would you have believed me? It seems to me everyone wishes to judge me guilty before proven innocent." He shrugged. "I do not need anyone's approval and can take care of myself."

"I think Abel Nightlord." the Russian began to speak.

"Nightroad." Abel interjected.

"What?" My father looked at Abel perplexed. "Nightroad?"

"Yes, Nightroad. The Colonel has changed his name to Knightlord, Seth has kept the moniker, but I choose to change mine."

"Abel why do you wish to change it?" Father asked.

"It is a dark path you have all chosen for me. One I will travel most likely alone. I felt it only fitting I should have a name that fits my circumstances. After all, in space it is perpetually night." With that, Abel strode angrily from the room.

As I watched him leave and wanted to go after him but something held me there. Some premonition of a revelation held me bound. A shiver traveled my spine and I felt dread.

My father made as if to go after Abel, but the Secretary General held up a hand. "Be calm my friend. The boy will not go far. The Colonel is scheduled to be here shortly and Abel will not want to miss his arrival." He looked at both father and General Wallace. "If he chooses to change his name let him if it will make him happy, it is of little significance." The big Russian ran a hand through his thick hair. "Long ago, it was a son of my family who first conquered space. Now it is my job to herald in the era of space colonization. This is not easy my friends. Tribulations surround this project and I find myself dodging shadows. Now I have the added dilemma of this bad blood between you Francis and Professor Rutledge."

"Cristoff, you have nothing to fear from me and mine." Father spoke softly.

"Ah, Francis I know this but can the same be said of Charles?" He turned toward General Wallace. "General do you feel there will be very much trouble between the sons of these two men on this mission? Do you feel confident that Abel…_Nightroad_ can be relied upon to handle any situation involving the two impartially?"

"Secretary, I can not predict trouble between Brendan Windsor and Trent Rutledge. I can however assure you that the Lt. Colonels training has been flawless. His acumen and strength are unmatched. His bravery is beyond reproach. I believe that boy could take on a herd of raging elephants without breaking a sweat or loosing his cool. It is only in his personal life, not his military, which I find anything lacking. So yes I am confident the boy can handle any situation that arises."

"That is good. I will set this problem aside and trust the Nightlords to handle it." He turned toward the other three individuals who had been watching everything in silence. "We have a far bigger crisis to deal with and that is why I have called you here before the conference." He moved to the table and sat motioning the others to join him. "Each of you heads up the research teams in your area. I am sure you are all aware of the tragic car crash that killed the Berlin team leader and his family. The Colonel took it very personally and demanded an investigation. We found that Dr. Edwin Romesburg had been receiving threatening messages. When their vehicle was examined it was discovered that it had been tampered with; in short my friends it was murder." he paused to drink a glass of water. "We have known for some time that the Project had protesters. Mostly the religious groups that felt we were tampering in Gods territory; so we first took our investigation to the Vatican. I personally met with the Pope and he assured me that although they vehemently disagreed with what we had done in concern with the test-tube babies, none of their pro-life groups was involved. As a show of good will, he placed his own investigative force, the Angelicum Protectoris, at our disposal. Last week these warrior priests uncovered and foiled a plot to assassinate Professor Naeem Mukundagiri in India. That is why the good Doctor and Lilith Sahl are not in attendance; we sent them up to the space station for safe keeping." Cristoff paused and motioned to the shadows. A man I recognized very well stepped out. "I have brought along with me one of the high ranking members of the Angelicum Protectoris to brief you on their findings. Some of you may already know him." He looked pointedly at my father. "I present Fr. Jared Windsor."

I caught my breath as my beloved brother moved into the light. Out of all my brothers, I cherished Jared most. He understood me better than anyone did, as he was a telepath himself. He developed my training regimen and saw that I followed it. Long ago, I concluded Jared was a force unto himself and was not afraid to play the fool to achieve his objectives. It was this, along with his sharp intelligence and quick wit that had brought him to the attention of the Bishop he now served. It would be centuries later that I would discover he was the model Abel based his own priestly life on. For now, I studied my brother. His golden brown hair shone and green eyes flashed. The plain black cassock rustled as he moved and a beautiful winged Celtic cross flashed fire. Looking closely I noticed the cross was pointed on the bottom like a sword. This was the symbol for the warrior priests of the Angelicum Protectoris.

Making the sign of the cross, Jared bowed his dark head and softly spoke. "_Dues donavi nostrum viti._" Raising his head, he spoke to the assembly. "Gentlemen and Lady, as President Gagarin has told you we conducted our own investigation into this matter. Upon questioning a captured insurgent, we discovered the culprits are a fanatical faction that has branched away from the Rosicrucian Order. Although they continue to call themselves Rosicrucian, the main body of the order has disavowed them. Somehow, these individuals have managed to penetrate the security around the R.M P. so we assume they have help from the inside. We have advised the Secretary General that it would be in the best interest of all concerned if each of you went into protective custody. General Wallace agrees." He paused as the table erupted in angry denial. Smiling crookedly, he held up a hand. "I said we _advised_, but as this seems to disagree with you, the other option is to place bodyguards around you and your families. The General has put together a special OPS team that will provide your security. I have assembled a dossier for each of you on the known leaders of this organization. Study it. Learn their faces. I caution each of you to trust no one, do not meet alone with anyone, and question everyone. My Order will continue to cooperate with the R.M.P. and supply you with any information we uncover."

He turned and looked sorrowfully at my father. "Lilith Sahl has petitioned for a Catholic priest to be a member of the Mars mission as she is very devout. Due to fact that we do not know how far these fanatics have penetrated your organization, the Pope and my superior, agree that this priest should be a member of the Angelicum Protectoris. I have briefed Abel Nightroad and his security team. Abel has agreed to allow one of our Order to join his personnel. Having known Abel for so long I have volunteered myself as that priest and will be accompanying the Nightlords to Mars."

Father and I both cried out in dismay at the same time. All eyes turned to my hiding place in apprehension. Given the secrets I had just overheard I did not doubt their very real fear. Scrambling up I made for the exit before the security team could catch me. Father and Jared were calling to me but I did not stop; the sorrow cut too deeply. Tears blinded my flight and tripping on my skirt I fell to the lawn. No one noticed me yet and I saw no soldiers after me so I shakily sat up. Was it not bad enough I was loosing Abel and Brendan to this mission but now Jared also? Grief sliced through my heart and then the pain exploded behind my eyes. I lost all control over my physic capabilities and my mental shields collapsed. Thoughts pounded against me from all direction. Like a wave, they crashed over me and their weight pulled me under. Clutching my head, I cried out and that is when one voice spoke in my mind louder than all the rest centering me. "Calm yourself! Who are you? Are you one of us? You certainly seem familiar. Get away foolish girl! Go somewhere quiet and get control!" the voice spoke with authority and I looked around. There on the edge of a small gathering crowd stood a little girl. She looked to be no older than a six years old with straight black hair and bright green eyes. Shaking her head, she pointed toward the lake. With a nod, I stood and ran. She was right the lake was a perfect hiding place. I did not look back as I pushed through the crowd so I missed seeing the blond youth who came forward and picked up my forgotten panther.

* * *

So here I was, nursing the mother of all headaches, while swinging in the gazebo. The soft lapping of the lake seemed to beckon so reaching down I removed my shoes and made my way to the waters edge. Cautiously I entered the lake skirt held above my knees. My tumble on the lawn had somehow not ruined my dress but I knew better than to get water spots on silk. After all, I did promise my mother to _try_ to conduct myself like a young Lady. As I stood there, eyes closed voices drifted toward me. I become conscious that they were coming closer. Turning to the path, I noticed movement and saw two forms emerging from the shadows. They stopped seeing me in the water and with a yelp, I ran for the gazebo. I had just finished tucking my bare toes under my skirt as my two visitors approached.

"I was told I'd find you here. Jared saw you run this way. Gennie, are you alright?"

I looked up into Abel's blue eyes and wished I could drown within them. I could tell he knew I had been hiding in the conference room and was referring to more than just my health. Placing my head on my knees, I spoke. "More to the point are you alright Abel?"

He gave a cynical smile. "I'm fine and you just avoided my question; we'll discuss that later. Right now I've brought someone for you to meet." He turned to the youth beside him. "Genevie I'd like you to meet my brother Cain Knightlord. Cain this is Genevie Windsor."

If it were humanly possible for a jaw to fall to the floor, I think mine would have. I knew next to nothing about the origins of the Nightlords. That was a closely guarded secret I had yet to discover. Nevertheless, I did know the name referred to four exceptional individuals raised in labs around the world. I had always assumed they were orphans, like Abel, discovered in various institutions and brought to the labs to be cultivated for the Red Mars Project. It had never occurred to me that they were siblings!

Although it was rude, I could not help staring between Cain and Abel. Their features were so similar there was no mistaking the family resemblance. They could _almost_ be mistaken for identical twins until you noticed the subtle differences. Instead of silver hair Cain's was a rich gold worn longer than Abel's shorter spikier style. They shared the same blue eyes and facial structure but Abel's expression was more guarded where as Cain's was open and friendly. In temperament, you only had to look to see Abel was full of restless energy while Cain was calm and still. They both wore UNASF uniforms but Cain's had Gold piping on it's edges and his rank insignia was higher than Abel's. This then was the mysterious Colonel. With a slight inclination of his head, Cain brought his hands from behind his back and held out my panther.

"Guten Tag Fraulien." He his voice was soft and melodic. The German accent gave the words a sensual quality. "I believe you dropped this."

"Danke schon, Herr Knightlord." I stood taking it from his hands.

Cain's eyes lit up in pleasure. "Bitte schon. Sprechen Sie Duetsch?"

"Ich spreche nicht sehr gut Duetsch." I replied. "I speak very little German. Only enough to have gotten through a long weekend in Berlin with my father." Mentally I added it to my list to learn. With sympathy, I looked into his eyes. "I met Dr. Romesburg there. He was kind to me and I liked him very much." I paused. "I had heard you were close to him. I'm very sorry for your loss." I whispered the last words.

Cain's eyes lost their luster as the grief within was revealed. I should have known better than to touch anyone when my control was so volatile, but I felt the need to comfort him in some way. Reaching across I laid my hand gently on his arm. That was all it took to be absorbed into his mind. Pictures flashed through my head. A toddler giggling at the top of his lungs while wheeling around a large lab on a toy car at breakneck speed. He would sound a little horn on the steering wheel if he came close to anyone. By the indulgent looks he was given it was clear he was beloved, their golden child. The scene changed the boy was slightly older and stared at a forbidden door that hung open. The child entered eyes wide staring at all the pretty bottles. A shadow moved frightening the boy, a small explosion, and pain as chemicals splashed into little eyes. The recovery was painful and frightening. With bandaged eyes, he was all but blind, but the staff kept the little boys spirits up. Dr. Romesburg rocked the child to sleep every night whispering secrets long into the night. A celebration as the bandages came off. A gift of little glasses for the now near-sighted child. The boy older now standing over three fresh graves vowing vengeance. With a bright light, we were suddenly pulled up and I saw Cain as a young man. He stood proud and tall on the bridge of a ship. By the looks he was given I could tell he was still beloved. Now the man sat among a group of children laughing and teasing. The dark haired girl from my party, now older, sat beside him. Then he stood in a botanical garden looking out a window at a barren alien landscape. Turning slightly he stared over his shoulder. The look was so full of desire that it's heat scorched me even through the vision. With sudden clarity, I knew that passionate gaze was directed at me. Through my awareness, Cain knew it to. With a cry, I wrenched free from the contact.

"Gennie, did I just miss something?" I heard Abel's query.

Opening my eyes, I glanced at Cain. His eyes were wide with surprise and we were both panting from the exertion of the exchange. My face flamed a deep red remembering the last part of the vision. It had made no sense for I was not going to Mars. I glanced at Abel. The confused look on his face was so comical I almost laughed. I sat unsteadily on the swing.

"Abel, you failed to tell me your Klein Engel pulled such a punch." Cain shook his head.

Understanding shone in Abel's eyes. "I see you shared a vision. Sorry Cain, I forgot to tell you that Gennie is a powerful telepath."

"So I noticed." came the murmured reply.

From hooded eyes, Cain studied me. Spying my bare feet, he smiled slightly but continued to survey me. He glanced at Abel then back at me. I knew we had shared the last part of my vision but his look was so knowing that I feared that while I was observing his childhood he had viewed mine. I shuddered at that thought and began to flush again. Turning his attention back to Abel, he grinned.

"What?" Abel asked.

"I was just thinking that you my brother failed to tell me how enchanting Fraulien Windsor was." he winked at me and I understood he was attempting to put me at ease. "Could it be you were trying to hide her beauty from the world?"

Abel opened his mouth then closed it. Flinging himself onto the swing beside me, he turned an amused look to his brother. "Enchanting? Beautiful? Well truth be told I never even realized how much of a young lady she was becoming until tonight." he pulled a lock of my hair. "After all I grew up with her." he shrugged as if that explained it all. Turning I stuck my tongue out at him. He pointed at me and with a raised brow shot a glance at Cain as if to say 'See.'

Cain flung his head back laughing and made to sit on the steps. Pushing Abel over I motioned him to sit on the swing with us. Sitting between them, I felt surprising comfortable. Abel disregarded my attempts to find out the cause of his fight. Instead, we talked of trivial matters for a while before they began to regale me with stories of their space training. The two of them taking the time to amuse me was the greatest gift, other than my panther, that I received all night. All too soon, an alarm went off on Cain's watch.

"Abel we must go. The conference will start in half an hour and Fr. Windsor wished to speak to us beforehand."

"Yes, yes, I know." he replied and stood up with Cain. "Gennie if for some reason I don't see you tonight remember all I told you earlier alright?"

"I will Abel." I hugged him tight. "I love you. Please be careful."

He kissed my brow whispering. "I love you too Angel. Take care."

I followed them down the steps holding in my tears. Cain surprised me by reaching hesitantly for my hand. I suppose he was afraid of a repeat performance. Nothing happened though as he wrapped his hand around mine. I suppose I had either gained some control or burned out my physic synapses for a while. With old world charm, he kissed my hand.

"Gute Nacht, Genevie Windsor. May your dreams gently take you into the night."

"Gute Nacht, Cain Knightlord." I replied curtsying.

As I watched them leave, my thoughts began to race. I had a feeling Cain was going to be trouble, a big heaping plateful of _male_ trouble. Collapsing back on the swing, I stretched out pulling the pillow Abel had been leaning against toward me. It smelled of his subtle cologne so I buried my head into it breathing deep. Using it to cradle my head, I gazed at the lake. I wondered if it was to be my destiny to love one brother while the other desired me. I closed my eyes. Let life sort itself out, right now I only wanted to sleep. I was not to know that it would be three years before I would see either of them again.


	5. A Long Road to Recovery

While reading my translated copy of the TB Cannons(a special thankyou to those people who took the time for this undertaking!)I discovered that the time frames within would not work for my story. So I took some liberties with the timing. I apologize to those who go strictly by Cannon. To clarify my meaning; at the time of Armageddon Cain and Abel were around 12 years old, Lilith 15, and Seth 6. This would have meant that the Nightlords had been very young when they first set off for Mars. People being as they are I found it hard to imagine adults taking direction from children. There in lies my transgression, I set the time of departure much later than originally intended so Abel and theothers would be much older. However once the Nightlords returned to earth I followed Cannon. Abel was actually 132 yrs old upon Lilith's death. I would also like to thank those special individuals who have taken the time to read this saga and given me so much encouragement...you know who you are!

* * *

Drifting with the tide of my dreams, I rocked back and forth. So much of import had happened within the boundary of the lake that I was quite unwilling to let go of the memories. Yet some inexorable force pulled me up and away. Swelling discomfort had remembrances of lying in a medical unit flit through my thoughts. With that came the other images. I saw the execution of my sister and the confrontation that followed. Saw my rage turned to ashes of defeat. Pain, My God, the pain had filled me, consumed me, and left me helpless to _his_ designs. With a mental cry, I slammed and locked the door to those recollections. I was not ready to face them, perhaps I never would be. Instead, I reached toward the energy grasping me and followed it into reality.

The soft chiming of bells heralded my return to sentience. Slowly I became aware of low voices talking near me. Finding that I was able to move of my own will I cautiously stretched taking stock of my condition. There was definite pain but I could manage it. Only the burning in my blood annoyed me, but it was much less than before.

"Well, well…looks like someone has decided to join the living." It was Julian's rich voice and I smiled slightly.

"So my prodigal child has finally decided to wake." That was Seth's voice.

Her child…? The first thing I saw as my eyes opened was Julian's smiling face. He cupped my cheek tenderly and kissed my brow. I smiled weakly letting him see the recognition in my eyes. His grin widened as he stepped out of my line of sight. Looking around I noticed I was in a hospital room and still connected to machines and tubes. Through the open window, the sound of crashing waves met my ears. Seagulls flew passed adding their noise to the din. I was definitely _not _on the Ark.

"I'm not your prodigal child." I retorted hoarsely turning my attention back to Seth.

"Ah…but in essence you are Genevie. I placed the bacillus in your blood on Mars thus making you a Methuselah, so I created you!" She laughed. "Basically I produced a new human race. As for being my prodigal child…well you _did_ fight with Lilith against me!"

"A technicality." I chided.

"It is reality." Julian murmured.

Closing my eyes, I thought about Seth's words. I suppose in an abstract way she was indeed the mother of a new race. I would concede the point to her. I was about to tell her this when a sharp pain tore through me and I convulsed. Julian assessed the situation and as I watched he increased the IV drip of my blood transfusion. "A willing donor I hope?" My voice rasped.

Julian just chuckled shaking his head knowing I would not rest well until he answered me. "Yes. We pay the Terran, who live around us, to donate blood. I knew you would not accept it otherwise and the Methuselah gladly give."

It was then I noticed two different blood bags hanging. That confused me. Why would I need Methuselah blood? My body was capable of replenishing its infected supply so long as I fed on human blood. My reverie stopped short at Seth's next question.

"Gennie this is important; do you remember what happened to you?"

Turning my head away, I shuttered my expression and closed my eyes. They both had medical training. After examining me if they could not tell what had been done to me I was not about to enlighten them. Yes, I remembered it all. I recalled being defeated and tortured by Cain; then stuffed into the ventilation shaft when he was done with me. Nightmares of sliding down those dark pipes tormented me. The cape Cain had wrapped about me saved my life. It kept me from tumbling headlong into the enormous aeration fans by becoming entangled on a jutting pipe. Oh, yes the agony of lying there poised above the fans waiting for the cape to give way and send me plummeting to a very messy death still haunted me. I never fell though, for in my haze of pain I watched as electricity arced toward me like some strange aurora. The resounding thunder and tilting of the ship had me descending into the connecting shaft away from the fans. My foggy brain realized it was Abel's 'Spark Gap' attack. He must have discovered Cain's deception and I recalled praying that he would make the bastard suffer before killing him outright. It was not very Christian of me but I was out for revenge, for myself and for Lilith. Striking a ventilation grate, I screamed in agony as my broken body made contact. I remembered all right, but I was not about to share my shame with them. There was only one person I could confide in and that was Abel. Abruptly I pushed up and my body protested the movement by sending pain through me. I was in a panic for I could not sense him anywhere. He had been battling on the Ark and fear of his death almost crippled me.

"Abel! Where is Abel?" I was desperate. "Seth where is Abel? Is he alive?" By now, I was screaming hysterically. "Please, where is he?"

"Stop this!" Seth commanded. "You're going to hurt yourself! Abel is alive. Calm down!"

"I can't feel him Seth." I moaned. "Where is he?"

"I'll tell you nothing until you lie back down and relax." She stated.

Julian looked to the ceiling. "Why must everything come down to Nightroad with you?" Gently he pushed me back and I obeyed that soft touch. Wracked now with pain I lay there trembling. The stress upon my body made me convulse and fire began to tear through my veins. An alarm went off on one of my machines and Julian swore while swiftly taking a blood sample. He turned as a nurse hurried in and motioned her toward Seth.

"Seth I need that blood now!" He demanded.

I saw that Seth had an IV tube running from her arm to a sterile vial into which blood dripped. She detached the blood-filled vial and handed it to the nurse then reached around and attached an empty vial to her IV. It slowly began to fill. Julian took the offered bottle and filled it with an amber liquid. As he swirled it around it took on an darker hue. Once satisfied the liquid was well mixed he filled a syringe with it. Turning to me, he placed the needle into my IV.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered shivering.

"Saving your life." Seth retorted.

"My life?" It was barely a whisper.

"Yes Gennie she is saving you life." Julian ground out angrily. "It took me quite awhile to figure out why your blood was reacting so severely. Finally, I managed to isolate the cause. Would you care to explain how in the span of 24 hours it came to be that you had the blood of all four Crusniks in your system?" He was irate with me.

"We know how you got mine." Seth began. "Once we found you, I fed you from my vein. My blood was the only one strong enough to save you. As for Lilith's, we found traces of her blood around your wounds. I assumed that was how you absorbed hers. Nevertheless, how did you manage to get Cain and Abel's blood?"

"Gennie please I truly need to know; I found out it is _their_ blood that is killing you. All four of them left traces of their Crusnik Bacillus in your blood stream. Two of those differing Nano-machines have been fighting for dominance with each other and destroying your own bacillus for food. This is what causes the painful reaction." Julian raked a hand through his hair. "We don't understand how this has happened. The Nano's should have _never_ awakened in your bloodstream; you were not fused with them. They certainly should not have kept any form of independence from each other. I can only conclude it has something to do with your augmentations. However, we cannot find your fathers original medical charts to find out what he did to you. So far, with the constant addition of Seth's drugged blood, her bacillus becomes stronger and when the other two attack it neutralizes them for a time." He paused taking a reading from a machine. "Nonetheless you need regular infusions of both Terran and Methuselah blood to keep you alive and keep the Nano's placated. Eventually Seth's blood will stop deactivating the others. Therefore, if we do not find a new way to counteract or obliterate them they will destroy you. I need to know how you ingested all the blood and in what capacity. Can you tell me if Cain and Abel were in Crusnik form? If so, what percentage level were they at? The answers to these questions may help me to figure out a cure."

Closing my eyes, I hid my sorrow. My last night on the Ark was both my greatest joy and deepest despair. Blood had flowed past my lips in passion and then in torment, in love and hate. The sensual decadence and raging anguish of that nourishment would be forever locked inside of me. It was not to be spoken of until I was prepared. They asked too much of me! Wanted secrets I was not willing to speak. Therefore, I lay quietly and waited for the medicated blood Julian had given me to work its magic. When the pain receded enough for focus, I gazed at them and lied. "I don't remember."

At Julian's scowl and Seth's cynical look, I knew they did not believe me. I turned from their disapproval. A strong hand stroked my head. I looked up with tear-filled eyes into Julian's sad gray ones. "That was not fair of us. I am sorry Gennie. We still have time to research this. Sometimes I allow my frustration to cloud my judgment and that makes me angry. You have been the victim here and we owe you our support, not our dissatisfaction. When you are ready to divulge what happened I would be here for you. I only hope I don't loose you before that. Understand?"

"Yes." I murmured. "Now please tell me where is Abel."

With a long-suffering sigh, Seth answered. "He is in Rome Genevie. He gathered up Lilith's body and took it back to the Vatican she so loved. Once there he demanded they give her a stately burial. They did more than that, they Canonized her; she is called the 'Dark Saint'. After she was laid to rest, he pleaded to be allowed to stay by her. Seeing the depth of his grief and desire for atonement, they agreed and took him in. He is doing his penance by her grave in the catacombs." She looked at me. "I don't know under the circumstances whether I should tell you any more."

"She's earned the right to know." Julian answered for me.

"Okay then, I'll try to make a long story brief." Her look was direct. "On that fateful day, Abel could not find Lilith or you in your rooms so with my help we began a search. When I heard Abel's cry of despair I ran to the control room. Cain was there and he had confronted Abel with Lilith's head. Abel went berserk. He battled Cain into the docking hanger and together we pushed him out of the ship. Abel, still in a rage, set about destroying the Ark." Seth's look turned sad. "It took everything I had to get Abel under control; he would have killed us all in his rampant destruction of the ship. I urged him to help me find Lilith's body and that brought him around. It was in the war room that we found the tragedy and I watched as Abel's heart shattered. While he wept over Lilith, I nosed around for I did not know how to comfort him. Something did not seem right about the battleground. It looked as if two separate conflicts had taken place. That is when I found your two swords. I coaxed Abel into helping me look for your body. All we found were pieces of bloodied clothing and your black hair ribbon; I assumed Cain had completely obliterated you in his wrath. Abel pocketed the ribbon and then gathered Lilith's body gently into his arms. He laid her out in her ship, collected your swords and then went to the room you and she shared. Upon his return, he left. He did not say a word. He just took Lilith's ship and flew off. That was the last I saw of him. Twelve hours after he left, I found you in the Science labs ventilation shaft torn apart and close to death. We evacuated with you and came here to build our new Methuselah capital, Byzantium, over the ashes of old Istanbul."

"You know." I sai quietly. "I believe Lilith had a premonition of her own death at Cain's hand's."

We sat quietly. Each immersed in our own memories. I stretched out with my mind searching for Abel. There was nothing at first then a wave of grief and depression so deep and dark it threaten to drown me washed across my psyche. I drew back stunned. With just that simple thought trail, I was adept enough to garner that Abel was not taking care of himself. He was starving, shattered, exhausted, and weak; he was inadvertently killing himself. I had made Lilith a promise and I meant to keep it even though I would have done so anyway.

"I have to go to Rome." I stated softly. "I need to leave as soon as I get enough strength to stand."

"Impossible." Julian growled.

"I quite agree with Julian, Genevie." Imperiously Seth glared at me. "You will not be going anywhere for a long time. You are unable to travel. I have a kingdom to build and certainly can not spare the time for your idiocy."

"I made a promise to Lilith." I pleaded. "Abel needs help Seth. You do not understand. I have to go to Pope Grigori and arrange for him; see to his welfare. As Lilith's second in command, I have influence with the Pope. He will listen to me. Abel is going to need special care. Care they cannot even begin to understand. I have to go."

"NO!" They shouted together.

"Gennie, _you_ need special care. You're so weak you can not even hold your head up." Julian blew out an exasperated breath. "Abel is a man and he can take care of himself. For God's sake, he is what 132 years old? Be serious!"

"Abel is to depressed Julian! I can see he is not even taking basic care of himself. He is not sleeping or eating anything. He also needs blood. Methuselah blood. Who in the Vatican can supply that?" I cried.

"Dare I ask how you know this? Weak as you are, do not tell me you used your telepathy." Seth shook her head. "I forbid you to leave Genevie. I have done all in my power to see you received back into our peoples good graces. If you hark back to Rome many Methuselah will not forgive you a second time. I have need of your special talents here in my Empire. Tell me about Abel and I will see to his care." Biting her lip, she paused. "Did you not find relatives alive around London, Gennie? Your Brother Christian's children? Perhaps we can contact these Terran and see if they will act as ambassadors for us. We will work something out Genevie; I would not see my brother perish."

Julian spoke softly. "Once we open communications with Rome I will go for you Genevie; until you are well enough to go yourself. I am his physician and can examine him without his knowledge if you wish. I will see to his needs. The Vatican should remember me from my last visit. Although Cain acted dishonorably, if you send me with a letter of proxy, I believe I shall be received safely. I do this for you, not Nightroad. You will never rest easy until you know he is cared for and I will not have you do more damage to yourself while worrying. I want you healthy and whole!" He turned away muttering. "Damn it, you have always been blind to what stood before you."

Seth removed the IV from her arm and stood beside Julian. Placing a comforting hand upon his arm, she spoke to him softly. He listened silently to her words then nodded his head and left the room. Seth turned a disapproving eye my way. "You are a fool Genevie Windsor. You pine after Abel, who is lost to you, when before you stands a good man who worships the ground you walk upon. I think in the very near future you are going to need Julian. I wonder will he wait for you to decide. In the meantime what am I to do with you?" She groaned then cracked a lopsided grin. "You have always been a handful for us Nightlords. I think I have the perfect punishment for you. Brendan always called you his princess and I think I shall honor that. Since you are like my sister I shall bind you to me and the Empire by making you the Princess of Byzantuim!"

I stared at her aghast. She could not possibly be serious! I narrowed my eyes. "You have had this planned all along haven't you?" I shifted in discomfort. "I can't possibly accept this dubious honor. I am a commander in the Vatican army for goodness sakes! Your people would stone me before allowing me that close to your throne!"

"Of course I had it planned out now let me explain." She laughed. "As I am the Empress of the New Human Empire and you share some of my DNA it is perfect. It is an added bonus that the ancient blood of England's kings flows through your veins." She clapped her hands together gleefully. "As for the Methuselah, I have said that they accept you. Cain saw to that with his betrayal. Some few saw his actions as inspired but the majority saw it for what it was; the duplicitous actions of a dishonest tyrant. Through my machinations, I let it be known how you tried to defend Lilith's honor and, little white lie, all our lives. Your injuries at his hands and subsequent long recovery have made you the little darling of the Methuselah. You have become their adored hero just as Abel has become their dark 'God of Slaughter'. He's become quite the beloved legend." Her eyes gleamed as she laid her trump card on the table. "Gennie you have very long and hard road to recovery. I am afraid you will be among us for an extended time. I would have you safe and established in your new life; that is what both Lilith and Abel would want. That is what your brothers would have expected of me! Besides, with Lilith's death, her Methuselah army is broken; you no longer have a commission. Your soldiers have been slowly making their way to either England or to me. It took a lot of conniving on my part to ensure you would accept your title. You _will _be crowned Genevie. Just think, with the power I grant you it would be that much easier to help, for example…Abel." She had me hooked and she knew it. There was getting out of this trap.

"Seth." I moaned. "You never did play fair."

She laughed hysterically. "I know. I play to win. Consequently, outside of private rooms you must address me as Augusta Vradica. I changed my name when I was crowned."

"I understand. But why would you wish to change your name?" It was like dé jà vu and I was hearing Abel all over again.

"I don't know how long I shall live and so I wish to disassociate myself from the Nightlords and the RMP. This ravaged world has all but forgotten us anyways; we are a small side note in history. Already the Terran call the Ark the 'Vampires moon.' However, someone just might, say the Vatican for instance, record the history of what has transpired including the Nightlords involvement and the Red Mars Project itself. I know Lilith confessed all to them and I want the world to forget Seth Nightlord ever lived! It suits me to start a new life with a new name."

"And me, shall I have to change my name too?"

"You may do as you wish but I thought, Genevra Vradica-_Sinclair_, sounded nice."

"Seth!" I growled. "Quit your matchmaking. You're horrible at it! Genevra? What kind of drugs are you on?"

"Ha!" She pointed at me. "You know I could give you to him as a 'reward' for his loyal service." She was pure mischief. "How about Genovera or Guinevere?"

"How about I'll hate you forever if you force me to marry Julian and no to your names. Genevieve is the most I'm willing to go."

Her eyes twinkled. "You have absolutely no imagination. Well except according to Cain in the…"

"Seth. Shut. Up!" I cut her off flushing. Not so nice images were trying to surface again and I looked out the window. I felt her stroke my cheek and looked into her now serious eyes.

"Sorry Gennie, I wasn't thinking and went too far with that one. Forgive me?" I waved it off and she inclined her head in acknowledgement. "There is more I would speak to you of and I have very little time before Julian returns. He is adamant I not bring it up but I believe I have the answer to your cure."

"I'm listening." I moaned slightly. The pain was getting worse and I was suddenly afraid of the look on Seth's face. "What cure did you come up with?"

"I need to fuse you with the Crusnik. You will become Crusnik 05. I've been trying to replicate them in my lab but it is slow going. You know how hard it is to grow these things! What I really need to do is go to my lab in the Ark. Everything I need is there!"

I was still stuck on her first sentence. "Fuse _me_ with the Crusnik…Seth are you out of your mind?"

"That is what I told her." Julian's furious voice made us both jump guiltily. Neither of us had heard his silent entry. He strode over with teeth clenched and dropping the blood bags in his hands whirled on Seth. "You may be my Empress but I don't care at this moment. I told you fusing her would kill her. You saw what it did to Brendan; he died in more agony than if we would have just let him die naturally. God it killed Cain at first too! Genevie would never survive it!"

"I think you're wrong!" Seth raged. "It is the only way to save her and deep down you know it! You're just frightened for her. She, unlike her brother, had been genetically altered so she stands a much better chance of surviving."

"Seth you don't know how far her enhancements went. You Nightlords survived because you were made into 'super humans'. You were completely augmented with longevity, strength, and intellect. Good lord you might as well have all been a completely different genus of Homo sapiens!"

Their on going argument was making my head pound. The pain that had thus far stayed quiescent was rising to the occasion. I was confused and frightened. Seth's 'cure' had certain merits but did I want to take that chance? Could Julian find an alternative before the Nano's in my blood stream destroyed me?

"I think." Seth shouted Julian down. "That this is Genevie's decision! If we continue to fight about this, it will be too late. We can only hope the Crusnik Bacillus warring within her will leave enough bones for us to bury when they are done devouring her!"

That did it. My blood pressure soared and pain wracked me. My tortured breathing had them both turning to me. Before I passed out, I had to try to stop this fighting. Julian hurried himself busily with the vial of drugged blood and the IV's. I noticed him give me a extra shot. Apparently, he drugged me and I was going to have even less time to mediate. Groaning and with much effort I spoke. "Seth is right this is my decision and I must think on it. However if you go to the Ark I want to go also. There are belongings I would like to collect."

"NO!" They shouted once more in unison.

"You know." I slurred sliding into sleep. "You're both kind of cute when you speak together." My eyes closed and I lost all motor functions but I could still hear. It was almost eerie and I wondered if this was what it was like to be in a coma. The two of them continued to speak and I unable to do anything else listened.

"Is she out?" Seth asked.

"Yes I believe so." With a sigh he continued. "I can't believe you Seth. You know she is going to agree and I don't think I could survive her loss. Not now after all I've done to save her."

"She is a survivor Julian. That is what endears her to all of us. No matter what life throws at her she pulls through stronger than before. She refuses to let misfortune ruin her spirit. Remember that, Julian. She is a fighter and that is why I believe she will survive the implanting. If she is fused, I believe that her own Crusnik's will absorb the others and 'reprogram' them. It's the only way. We have to do something Julian it's more than just her life at stake now."

"You may be right but I don't have to like it." Julian sighed. "As for the other I suppose you told her _that_ also to influence her decision? You know my thought on the matter. It should be terminated before it brings her grief."

"Again Julian it is her decision. She may have had a lover in the Vatican for all we know, however unlikely that may be."

"You know damn well she didn't. You also know damn well, what that bastard did to her. Do you really think she would want a constant reminder of that? You're a selfish fool. You just don't want to loose a possible family…"

"Be quiet, Julian!" Seth roared. "I have put up with your insolence because I understand your fear for Gennie; but it stops now. My reasons are valid. We do not know who the father is and yes, there are only two possibilities; Cain or Abel. She just told us Lilith sent her on an errand. Just what was that errand Julian? Lilith was estranged from Abel but she would not give up on him and I believe she would have done anything to save him. So where do you think Lilith sent Gennie or should I say to whom? You heard her; Lilith had a premonition of her own death at Cain's hands. She made Gennie promise to take care of Abel. She knew Gennie has always loved him so what better way to see the two people _she_ loved most take care of each other? Use your brain. She was not seen all that night, neither was Abel. She had Abel's blood in her system and that speaks volumes. It's quite clear to _me_ what happened and eventually Genevie will tell us the truth of it. So while there is a chance that her child is Abel's I will not terminate this pregnancy!"

Pregnancy? Were they really saying I was with child? Fear rode me hard. The uncertainty terrified me. Seth was correct there were two possibility and one of them horrified me. The alarms on my machines rang out urgently as my heart beat erratically. The darkness chose that moment to claim me. I tried to claw my way to consciousness but to no avail. The last thing I heard was Julian. "Oh lord, I don't think she was completely under…"


	6. Hand of the Executioner

_I apologize to those of you who have been reading Genevies story for taking so long to submit another chapter! I'm afraid I had some surgical complications that had me rather under the weather but all well that ends well and I'm happy to finally get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it! I'll try not to take so long on the next one...This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. All characters, except the authors original ones are owned by Sunao Yoshida and partners. _

_This chapter has Genevie escaping once more into her past after learning the unpleasant revelations from the last chaper. Within her memories she touches upon old wounds, new conspiracies, Abel's developing bitterness, and __delves into a young Cain's early personality laying a foundation for some of his later psychotic ideas..._

* * *

I gave up the fight and sunk down into oblivion. The darkness embraced me gently like a lover allowing me to forget the horror of painful truths revealed. There in the twilight of my dreams I could search my memories looking for answers to how my life had taken such a tragic turn. Yet if I was to be truthful with myself, perhaps I only sought the purity of a childhood unblemished by war and despair or perchance I only wanted to immerse myself in a time when love surrounded me and betrayal was only a word. Whatever the reason, I paused to touch memories almost forgotten. I saw myself a young child walking down a wintry London street with Abel; my hand clutched tightly in his as father followed behind us. The blustery north wind blew wildly, plucking the black ribbon from my hair, and carried it far away. I remembered Abel kneeling before me wiping the tears from my face as he promised to replace the gift he had given me. He kept that promise. Every Christmas thereafter he bestowed a single black hair ribbon upon me, each uniquely decorated and carefully selected. Slowly I moved away from that scene and the recollection of moving from our cozy London townhouse to the manor house that was my father's noble inheritance caught my attention. I was only six and cried for days upon leaving our old house in fear I would never see my Abel again. Finally, in an effort to calm me, father brought Abel to the manse. His presence soothed me and as I drowned in his blue eyes, the world righted itself.

Always Abel's ghost whispered through time and comforted me in this endless night. His memories, like the man, could ease my battered spirit. He held me bound to this mortal coil and he became my savior, just as I had saved him so long ago…

We drove through the English countryside at breakneck speed. Rain and wind slashed against the car windows echoing the tempo of my heart while mind-numbing fear held me silent. Father guided the car through a hairpin curve causing me to close my eyes and swallow nausea. As the tires squealed, the car tilted at an unnatural angle and I felt Seth grab my hand. Shifting in the backseat, I smiled weakly.

"Gennie, it will be okay." Her whisper resonated through the car.

Unable to speak I just shook my head in understanding and wiped my sleeve against the window to remove the condensation. I thought our destination was London but instead father drove us into the country outside the city. I watched the scenery wondering when my life had become so complicated. I suppose it was explainable for when your life entwined with the Nightlords you learned to expect the unexpected. Blowing on the window, I began to draw little crosses in a random pattern.

"What are you drawing?" Seth asked curiously.

"I don't really know." I shrugged. "I have been seeing this pattern in my dreams lately."

"Probably it is nothing, but the dream always comes to me when I think about everyone leaving for Mars."

"Look's like strange little crosses." She whispered. "I wonder if it has anything to do with you brother, Fr. Jared, going with us?"

"Most likely." I paused biting my lip then blurted out my fear. "Seth, I reached out to Abel again, unfortunately he felt my presence and shut me out but not before I could tell his health was declining quickly."

She looked at me intently her eyes holding wisdom far beyond her years. "I promise you Genevie, everything will be fine. Cain will not allow anything to happen to Abel."

The thought of Cain's involvement comforted me. It was true that he would not allow any harm to come to his brother. Yet I worried, still concerned about Abel's well being. I closed my eyes tight and rubbed the bridge of my nose. A normal headache was taking up residence behind my eyes. Laying my head against the back of the seat, I began to sift through the events of the day…

It had started down by the lake where I was rejoicing in the imminent return of Jared, Brendan, and Abel. Three long years, they had been on the moon and in deep space, training for their mission to Mars. My only means of communicating with them had been via father's computer. Many nights I stayed up long past bedtime waiting to talk with them. Usually Cain or Seth answered me and soon Abel would appear to talk with me before I spoke with my brothers. They were very kind to the lonely girl I had become and some close bonds had developed; Cain had become a supportive influence and Seth became my closest friend. My friendship with Seth was not surprising, after all, we were both adult intellects trapped in youthful bodies. Therefore, when I had heard Popcorns rambunctious barking along with Seth's voice it filled me with joy.

"Genevie, where are you?" She called stepping from the path that led to the house.

Crying with excitement I ran to her while, Popcorn bounced around us with canine enthusiasm. Hugging her tight, I spoke excitedly. "Seth, I can't believe your really here! I didn't think any of you were coming home before next week."

She laughed as we hugged but there was a shadow in her eyes. "Yes, well I had other business to attend to so I left earlier." She paused. "Gennie, I'm sorry I'm not here under better circumstances but Cain sent me for you. There has been some trouble…"

I paled immediately sensing her anxiety. "Seth what is it?"

"Come on." She replied. "I'll tell you what I know as we go up to the house."

Without waiting for me, she turned on her heel and walked back the way she had come. With a quick sprint, I fell into step beside her. Anxiously I cleared my throat and she looked over at me sighing. "I can only tell you what I know so far." She began. "I was returning early with some data reports when, Cain, contacted me in route. He asked that I safeguard some video feed he was sending me with my life. Then he commanded me to go to your father immediately, get you, and await further instructions."

"Why did Colonel Knightlord think it so important that you come here for me?" My question tumbled from me.

She stopped and turned toward me. Apprehension shone out of her eyes. "It's Abel. He has really done it this time…"

I stumbled as fear blossomed in my chest. "Abel? Seth, what has happened?"

"As far as I can tell he executed two of the scientists aboard the Crucible." She whispered. "He is in the custody of the UNASF military police and they are transporting him to the London facilities for trial."

"What?" I could feel the blood drain from my face. "Abel would never murder someone in cold blood. It's not in his nature." I cried.

"He has changed, Gennie. He's not the man you remember." She looked away. "However, you're right; Abel would not take a life without just cause. I believe the video Cain sent me is the key. I know the Colonel was afraid someone would tamper with it or expunge it completely out of the core system. To prevent that from happening he downloaded it to me."

"Have you viewed the video?" I whispered.

"No. I obeyed Colonel Knightlord's orders to the letter. After backing up the video to a drive cube and disc, I came straight here."

I could barely breathe. Concentrating hard I, regained control of my fear and reached out for Abel. I was surprised when the connection occurred. Drifting across his psyche, I allowed him to feel me and sought to reassure him. He amazed me when he did not break the thin thread linking us but instead drew me in and accepted my comfort willingly. Nevertheless, he only allowed me access to his surface thoughts. Resignation had settled over him along with a strange sense of relief that everything would soon be over. At that moment, I realized he expected to receive an execution sentence and embraced his death willingly as an end to suffering. _That_ was why he clung to me. He wanted me to understand, to know he could no longer live with his anger, to know he had always thought of me as his little sister and loved me as such. He did not want me to mourn his passing but instead enjoy my life and find true love. Anger surged through me then and I let _him_ know _I _would not give up on him. Would not _allow_ him to give up on life and I certainly _would not _enjoy life without him! I was delving deeper into his consciousness when I realized he was desperately trying to keep something from me. I surged through his weakening barriers only to discover he was running a dangerously high fever. As I attempted to find the source of the illness, I was overwhelmed by a flood of physical pain that radiated from him and found myself flung from his mind. Coming out of my trance, I turned to my friend.

"Seth, we need to get to my father immediately. I think Abel is dying." I groaned.

"Dying?" She looked at me dubiously. "He is up for Court Martial, Gennie, but they have not signed the execution papers yet."

"No Seth, I just made contact with him and he is ill. I do not know what is wrong, only that his body temperature is dangerously high. I can't believe his guards can not tell how sick he is." I hissed in frustration.

"That foolish man...!" Seth growled. "Sometimes he is so damned selfish I want to kill him myself. I knew he did not feel good the last couple of days, but in true Abel fashion, he just snarled and snapped at Lilith and I when we tried to find out what was wrong with him. It is so typical of him to hide his pain from others. If Lilith knows about this I can only imagine how she must feel…."

Coming out of my revelries I quietly cried remembering Seth's mention of Lilith. These past three years I had listened to Abel speak glowingly of her and came to the realization that he was falling in love. That knowledge tore me apart leaving my heart bruised and broken. After accepting the inevitable, I made the decision never to confess my love and buried my pain deep. All that mattered to me was Abel's happiness and if Lilith were to be his salvation, I would keep my secrets close with none the wiser. However, that did not stop the ugly jealousy that took up residence in me and caused me to resent the other woman.

Tears made their way down my cheeks and angrily I wiped them away. I had to remain strong. Everyone was counting on me, needed the powers I controlled. Cain, according to father, believed I could help with the investigation. Father meanwhile knew I could get us past the guards we feared that Professor Rutledge would no doubt put in place; for we assumed the professor would have found out by now about Abel's disgrace and would use it to exact his own brand of sadistic revenge upon the Nightlord he was so determined to destroy.

"Gennie," Father began, "do you think you will be able to shroud Christian's presence and your own from the guards that will be at the Lab entrance?"

I nodded that I could then lowered my eyes. Often I masked my presence from others but it was harder to shield two so decided it would be wise to practice. Christian turned to smile encouragement at me while tying back his long brown hair. It was amazing how much he resembled Jared. The two of them were twins, but by virtue of their birth order, he was the youngest. I remembered that after Jared announced his decision to join the Mars mission they had a terrible row, which resulted in Christian leaving home drunk and irate. I saw him only sparingly after that so I was overjoyed when he had cut short his tour with the London Philharmonic Orchestra and appeared on our doorstep. Nothing, he told me, would keep him from welcoming his brothers' home. Now looking at him, I was very glad he had accompanied us for he was a formidable man and would be an asset to our rescue mission.

I thanked God when father finally pulled up before a large structure that looked like a stone keep for I was already tiring from exertion. Reaching the entrance in record time I watched as father leaned forward placing his hand against an etched tile in the doorframe. Silently the doors slid open and we found ourselves in a small foyer where two UNASF guards sat in a small foyer guarding another set of doors. Shielding Christian and I from their sight we watched as they checked father's ID. Recognizing Seth, they saluted her and asked for her security code. Once authorized, they passed them through unaware that two uninvited guests slipped passed with them. My eyes widened as we entered into a large chamber with an elaborate round metal and tile mosaic upon the floor. Doors led out from the room but father went to the middle of the mosaic and knelt down. As he placed his hand upon the center tile of the pattern I watched in amazement as four large panels in the floor slid open. Moving across one of the metal walks separating the openings he motioned us forward.

"We will take the opening in the top right corner." He said while leading us there. "The steps here will lead us to an elevator that will take us to the bottom floor. From there we will enter the administrative offices of the Research and Development Department. That is where my office is located. Once there we will use my computer to see where they have imprisoned Abel."

"If you use your computer won't Rutledge know you are here?" I inquired as we entered the elevator.

"No, Gennie, I have security codes that allow me secret access to all files and departments involved with the Red Mars Project. No one will know I have logged into the system." He smiled. "You might say I can become a 'ghost in the machine'."

"Okay then lets get to it." Seth grinned fingering her high-tech magnetic revolver. "However Professor, I do have a question. If we run into any trouble do I get to shoot Rutledge…?"

We all looked at her in amazement and then Christian began laugh. "A blood thirsty little thing aren't you?" He chided. "However, far be it from me to stand in a woman's way…"

Father chuckled at their antics while he punched numbers into a complicated key pad and let it scan his eye. I was glad for the lessening tension because my companions were unknowingly projecting all their stress at me and I had enough on my mind right now; fathers talk of special security codes caused many questions to surface and I wanted to ask them but held my peace for now. Later, I would confront him with them but for now, Seth encouraged me to try to contact Abel. In growing frustration, I searched, but it was all in vain, for after my last ill-fated interaction with him he had locked me completely out. By the time the elevator stopped, my annoyance reached its peak and I barely noticed my surroundings. There was the vague impression of steel walls with fluorescent lighting but I quickly got lost in the maze of tunnels. The place was _immense _and I could image someone getting lost never to find his or her way out. Eventually we reached the large arched and pillared chamber that housed the administrative offices.

"Sir, thank God you're here, now maybe some sanity will return to this place!" Anne, fathers assistant and Christian's very pregnant fiancé, called as she waddled out of one of the rooms. She was very agitated and began to fill them in on the chaos that had ensued with the arrival of Abel and then Professor Rutledge. As Christian tried to soothe her, she gestured wildly causing her white lab coat to flap around her.

Seth watching them chuckled and then leaned in close to me. "Seeing how inept Christian is at handling a pregnant woman I can't wait to hear about how he handles an irate priest! I can just imagine the fireworks that go off at your house when Father Jared learns about Christians little 'indiscretion' growing over there."

"Ten euros for a front row seat." I whispered back.

We looked at one another as each of us imagined our own version of the reckoning and began giggling. When father, Christian, and Anne looked at us curiously, we broke into hysterics. Neither of us seemed able to stop and I suppose we were just releasing pent up fear.

"Would you mind sharing what you find so funny about this situation?" Anne asked indignantly.

"No, not really," Seth replied. "Although I can assure you that it had entirely nothing to do with the current state of affairs. Now tell me what exactly is happening with my brother, Anne."

It was as Seth walked toward the others that a wave of rage and anguish washed over me causing me to gasp. Buckling over I saw through watering eyes a coiling rope of black smoky energy reaching for me. Without a doubt, I knew this came from Abel just as I knew no one else could see the dark psychic trail. Without conscious thought, I began running following its path. The others began to call to me but fear lent wings to my feet and I flew down the corridors leaving them behind. Like a psychic vampire, I drew the energy Abel was releasing into myself allowing it to augment my own power. A feeling of invincibility flowed through me with the combined strength and I knew I could handle any complication that presented itself. Too soon the first of my obstacles were revealed in the forms of security guards; they did not remain conscious long enough to prove a hindrance. Thereafter I left a trail of unconscious victims who fell prey to my unique talents for I would allow no one to impede my race to Abel's side. Finally, after what seemed like hours of chasing down the opaque trail through the twisting labyrinth of passages it ended at a lone door down a dark hallway.

"Abel…" I breathed closing my eyes. His presence was strong behind the barrier leaving no doubt that he was somewhere beyond. Cautiously I slipped inside to find myself in a sizeable U-shaped room partitioned into smaller, independent sections. Control panels sat below darkened windows and I recognized it immediately as an observation center. Light and voices filtered from an area deeper within so I began creeping toward them, however curiosity made me stop and move toward the window closest to me. After making sure no one could see me, I tapped upon the pane only to discover that it was made of thick bulletproof glass. I wondered if they were observing something dangerous for that was the only reason I could come up with to use such material. Never one to let a mystery go I craned my neck to get a good view of the room below.

"What…?" I murmured as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Beneath me was Dr. Sinclair's examination room. It was a place I was very intimate with having had all of my childhood checkups here. This part of the lab, I reasoned, must lay deep below the Royal Hospital where the good doctor had his office. More questions began to spin through my mind while pondering why they needed to take such precautions observing a pediatric unit. The next room I turned my attention to was a test laboratory straight out of a nightmare. A large tank with manacles on the bottom sat against one wall while a large and strangely shaped steel operating table dominated the center of the room. All along the surrounding walls were more tables. Some were empty, but others held various surgical instruments. An aura of fear, pain, and hopelessness radiated from within the room sending chills down my spine. Whatever took place in there was not pleasant and I quickly moved away.

The voices I heard earlier grew louder and I could finally make them out. One was definitely Professor Rutledge but the others were unfamiliar. Following the noise, I found myself in the center of the observation area. Hiding behind a partition, I scrutinized the room beyond. One large curved window looked down into a brightly lit room. For some reason it had two separate control panels resting below it, but only the one furthest from me was in use. Sneaking from my hiding place to the window, I looked below me and cringed. The room beyond looked like a large prison cell with no comforts. The only thing that relieved the barrenness was a metal table bolted against the wall and a chair.

"Oh God, Abel" I breathed.

He sat against the far wall with head hung low. Even from this distance, I could see his silver hair was wet with sweat and his body trembled. His once impeccable uniform had wrinkles and stains, obvious evidence of his illness. Fury took a hold of me at such humiliating cruelty and I felt the energy within me build. A movement across the way had me scrambling for a hiding place where I could view both Abel and the room in front of me. From my new vantage, I watched as Professor Rutledge and two exquisitely attired men entered the room. The men spoke quietly to Rutledge and I recognized their accents; one was definitely American and the other French. The Professor nodded then moved to the window while lab technicians scrambled ahead of him to take their positions before the control panels. Rutledge sneered down at Abel while he picked up a book from the small pile of items resting on a table beside him. Reaching down he switched on the communications system.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Certainly not the standard instructional material issued for your education by the government. Let's see," he opened the cover and began reading. "To Abel, hopefully this will answer your persistent questions about human sexuality. Love, Professor Windsor." His eyes were cold as he slammed the book against the window. "The Kama Sutra compiled with a human biology book. No matter how intelligent you are, I see by the date that you were still a youth when gifted with this. That is just disgusting! Leave it to Windsor to corrupt an innocent." He handed the book to one of the technicians. "Burn it!"

Through the speakers I heard Abel growl and glanced down as he painfully stood. Rutledge laughed at the young man's discomfit and reached for another book. "Now this looks more promising; a locked journal. Tell me, _Nightroad,_ will I find proof of your duplicity within its pages? Did you plan for a while to kill those men?" He slammed this book against the window also. "I think it will make interesting reading don't you think?"

"Leave my personal possessions alone you sick bastard!" Abel roared.

He moved swiftly to the table and hefting the metal chair sent it flying towards Rutledge. With a powerful impact, it embedded itself into the window and wall beside it. I could see fear in the men's faces, as with a sound of cracking ice, a spider wed of fractures slowly spread across the unbreakable barrier until with one last groan it exploded. Screams filled the air as flying glass found soft targets. Angrily the American pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Abel who now lay helpless upon the floor. With a cry of fury, I stood releasing the energy that had built up within me and directed it toward the gunman. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the man rose into the air and with bone crushing force hurled into the wall behind him. A sickening thud accompanied his impact and as he slid to the floor, a blood smear followed him down.

Everyone froze as we all stared at the fallen man. A sick feeling rolled over me from both the draining of all my energy and the realization that I may have just killed a man. Falling weakly to my knees I wanted to heave but had no time to give into the sensation as all eyes suddenly turned toward me in horror. Recognition lit Professor Rutledge's eyes and he began moving rapidly toward me with a look that promised retribution. He did not move far however before the Frenchman pushed him out of the way and with a snarl of hate began cursing at me in French. He pulled a revolver from his jacket and pointed it at me but I did not stand around to become a target, instead I fled toward the closest exit.

The bullet that imbedded into the wall beside my head sent me flying to the floor with a Pater Noster on my lips. Quickly crawling away, I sought shelter out of the range of fire and began praying that the others would arrive immediately. The nausea I had thus managed to hold off now came roaring back to life leaving me retching and gasping for breath. As I shuddered, a commotion broke out around me as others entered the room. I heard Seth and my father shouting but I was unable to make out their words as gunfire erupted around me.

"Aufhören! (Cease!) Drop your gun now or you will breathe your last!" A familiar voice roared with an authority that demanded immediate obedience.

In the ensuing silence, the man began to bark out commands restoring order to the chaos. The relief I felt upon hearing that beloved voice gave me the strength to regain control over myself. Once I calmed down my priority was to get to Abel. The door I hoped led down to Abel's containment chamber was only a few steps away so I swiftly crawled to it. My instincts warned me his condition was perilous and there was no time to waste so before anyone could stop me I plunged through the entryway. Shouts for me to wait followed my headlong rush into the stairwell but I ignored them and continued down. The dimly lit steps ran straight to another door at the bottom, which I unceremoniously burst through into Abel's prison.

Whispers from above echoed in the room giving it an ominous air and I felt the icy fingers of fate trail down my spine. Shivering, the first thing I noticed was that Abel no longer lay upon the floor. The only place he could have hidden was underneath the table and sure enough, a trail led through the glass directly to it. A soft moan made me drop to my knees on the floor to look into Abel's' hiding place. Kneeling there compassion filled me as I took in his deplorable condition. Someone had taken the time to beat him as evidenced by the bruises marring his face and the slow trickle of blood that fell from his left brow. A rank odor surrounded him as he crouched protectively in the corner staring out at me through his tangled hair with wild eyes. Shuddering uncontrollably he carefully lay down closing pain-filled eyes and I wondered fearfully if like a wounded animal he sought shelter to die. Afraid now I reached out mentally trying to make a connection but his natural shields blocked my attempts. Trepidation filled me that my energy was exhausted but I knew that the only way to find out for sure was to touch him. If reservoirs of strength remained within me then the contact should allow me to break through his barriers but if not, at least I would be able to give him the comfort of my touch. As I scooted forward, his eyes snapped open and he raised his fists defensively while burrowing into the corner with a snarl.

"You bastards with your needles and tests can just stay away from me! I'll kill you before I let you hurt me again." He cried weakly.

"Oh, Abel…" I breathed, my heart bleeding for him.

Hallucinations brought on by his fevered imagination held him in thrall and he did not recognize me. Somehow, I needed to coax him out of his delirium for only then would I be able to touch him. In what would take some people hours, I assessed the situation in a matter of minutes; pushing my brain ruthlessly to compile any knowledge that might be useful. Still, uncertainty filled me as I discarded plan after plan until inspiration struck. All I needed to do was draw out Abel's protective instincts. He always acted as my personal guardian, shielding me from dangers real or imagined. Biting my lip I pondered the best way to resurrect my 'dragon slayer' when my eyes lit upon a large piece of glass resting nearby. Abel shifted keeping me in sight as I stretched for the shard. Grasping it, I gradually drew it toward me until it rested on my lap.

"Genevie, please be careful." I heard my father whisper from the control room above me. "You don't know what he is capable of."

"Let me guess." I muttered to myself. "He knows a hundred ways to kill me and only twenty of them require weapons."

Love lent me the strength to thrust my hand onto the glass and the resounding pain augmented the power required to help Abel. Father's strangled cry bore witness to my sacrifice as I cradled my wounded hand to my chest. Breathing deep through the worst of the agony it flowed over me until I was able to contain it. Trembling I stretched my bleeding palm toward Abel with a whimper. Under the table, his nostrils flared with the smell of blood and he growled low.

"Abel, please help me." I sobbed. "I'm injured and it hurts!"

His movements were slow and deliberate from pain but he did not allow that to hinder him as he came closer to me. With icy blue eyes, he studied me while shaking his head in confusion. I continued to plead with him while moving my hand closer. Frowning he looked at the glass stuck through my hand then back up. Awareness spread across his countenance as he tentatively crawled out from under the table.

"Gennie, is that you?" He murmured looking around the room. "What are you doing _here?"_

Tears flowed freely with my relief. "Yes it's me! I came to find you but got hurt in the process."

"Oh, Angel what happened to you?" His voice was a whisper.

Taking my hand gently he intended to remove the glass but instead his eyes rolled up and with a groan he slid to the floor. I closed my eyes as he fell clasping his hand in my unwounded one. Holding tight I forged ahead telepathically and was relieved as his barriers crumbled allowing me to create a powerful link. Through our connection, I felt his heartbeat stutter and slow as his life force ebbed. Without a thought, I quickly took control of his vitals matching their rhythms to my own then went searching for his consciousness.

Those who felt Abel's anger often said he had a dark soul but as his life drained his spirit grew brighter and I cried at its beauty. He fought me at first as I tried to anchor him to life but then like a child seeking comfort from their mother, he curled up in my spirits-loving embrace relinquishing all control and rested within me. I was unaware of how this bonding of spirits would forever mark us; the confusion and the heartache it would bring us years later. For now, I just felt relief that I held him bound to his body.

I sensed someone take my injured hand ministering to it but was detached as if it were all happening to someone else. The voices that rose around me sounded strange, distant, as if they were speaking underwater and I had a hard time understanding them. While trying to concentrate on their words I unexpectedly became aware of everything going on around me. I could 'see' what was happening; Seth standing in a corner talking urgently into her wireless headset, my father binding mine and Abel's clasped hands together, and a young man kneeling beside me applying first aide to my injury.

"Mein Engel (My Angel), can you help him?" The young man asked me as he bandaged my hand.

I smiled knowing that voice intimately. "Yes, Cain, I can."

"Bitte (Please), Gennie, help my bruder (brother)!" I felt Cain brush my hair from my face tenderly as I nodded assent.

"Gennie are you strong enough to tell us what is wrong with Abel?" That was my father. "Can you look and find the problem?"

I drifted through Abel's body analyzing it. Even though psychology was my specialty, I was still required to have medical training and my professor, Dr Nomiya Hiroaki, demanded excellence. Therefore, I had no difficulty finding my way around the human body and quickly spotted the trouble.

"Father it's his appendix. It looks like it ruptured some time ago and spread toxins through his body. I will try to discover how far it has spread."

The damage was extensive as septicemia spread throughout his body. As my horror grew so did, the energy fueling my abilities and it inadvertently enabled another unknown talent. Instinctively I seemed to know how to use it and moving rapidly through his body began to separate the poison from blood, isolating it and pushing it away from his vital organs. I heard gasps around me as unbeknownst to me some of the toxins were pushed from his pores in thins rivulets. It was exhausting work and after I cleared his brain, heart, and lungs, I collapsed. The room around me erupted with shouts and activity.

"Leiber Gott (Dear God)!" I heard Cain exclaim. "Genevie, what have you done?"

"Be careful with them!" Father shouted as I felt myself lifting off the ground and onto a gurney. "Don't unbind their hands. If they separate Gennie will lose her hold on Abel."

I felt breath tickle my cheek as someone leaned in close to me and I smelt father's subtle cologne. A hand brushed my hair back. "I'm very proud of you my girl." He whispered in my ear. "We are readying an operating room as I speak. Dr. Sinclair and Dr. Sahl are preparing for surgery. Lilith has requested to be the operating physician and Adrian has agreed to be her assistant. Julian is on his way here and will be the anesthetist for the procedure. Princess, in a moment we are going to wheel you both down to pre-surgical for prepping but I need to know if we anesthetize you will it break your link with Abel?"

I opened my eyes looking up at him. "No, father sleep will not affect the link; Abel is resting safely within me."

Father reached down and kissed my brow. "Good, I was afraid you would feel the pain of Abel's surgery if we could not use anesthesia." Pausing he looked at me with such love my throat felt tight. "You are a true miracle Genevie and I'm proud you are mine." He looked across the room then back at me. "Julian is here so I'm going to leave you to him. Do not be afraid princess I'll be near."

"I know papa I'll be alright. I'm just so tired…" I yawned.

I watched as he moved away then turned to Abel on the gurney next to me. He looked so pale but seemed to be breathing easy. Seth was now standing next to him whispering in his ear while brushing the hair away from his brow. Sensing my gaze, she looked up with gratitude on her face.

"Well mein klienes (my little one), that sounds like an interesting talent you have developed." Intense blue eyes stared down into my green ones as startled I looked up at Cain. "You are going to have to explain to me how you bind another within yourself." He smiled broadly. "After all one never knows when such information may become useful!"

I was unable to reply because Julian stepped forward with a handful of medical supplies. "I'm sorry Colonel Knightlord, I don't mean to interrupt but I have to get the IV's started for these two immediately."

"That's quite alright, Julian, I have to go prepare my report before the Secretary General arrives. Seth informed me he should be here within the hour. Take good care of our Klien Engel." Leaning down Cain kissed my brow before turning to leave.

"Well then, how did I know you would be at the center of this debacle, Genevie?" Julian grimaced. "It seems like I'm destined to be the one to clean you up after your every misadventure. I don't mind though." Soothingly he brushed my hair back while looking me in the eye. "Now let me explain what I'm going to do…"

As he continued to talk, I drifted along my mental pathway with Abel. He was quiescent in the shelter of my loving protection and I spoke gently to him. "Abel it's going to be alright. Everyone is here to help and I'll be with you the whole time…" He did not answer but gave a soft mental sigh and buried deeper finding his first real peace since this all began. As I drifted up back into awareness, I felt the tube already in my arm and looked up at Julian. He was filling a syringe and noticed my appraisal.

"Back with me I see." He inserted the needle into my IV. "I'm just giving you a little something to relax you and…." That was the last thing I was aware of for many hours.

* * *

I awoke to a mesmerizing tenor voice that permeated the air with it beauty. I allowed the cadence and timbre to flow over me bringing to mind choirs and angels. Drifting with the melody, I smiled.

"You know my brother would love to enlist you into the church choir…or not." I amended while opening my eyes and observing a blood splattered Cain diligently cleaning his gun.

He quit singing and pulled small headphones from his ears. Causally flicking at some dried blood on his sleeve, he smirked. "Why Genevie do you not find me angelic enough?"

"Perhaps if we were referring to fallen angels." I retorted.

"Ah, you pain me fraulien." Teasingly he grabbed his chest. "But tell me, Engel how do you feel? You expended a lot of energy today and had us all concerned."

"I'm fine Cain. How long have I been asleep?" Abruptly I sat up remembering everything. "Is Abel alright? Was the surgery a success? Can I go see him and why on earth are you not with your brother?"

Cain held up a hand forestalling further questions. "Genevie, you never cease to entertain me, but please, one question at a time." Shaking his head in amusement, he continued. "You have both been asleep for one day. Abel is fine, the surgery was a success, and he is resting comfortably down the hall. You cannot see him right now for he is still in ICU and Dr Adrian and Captain Sahl are restricting visitors. However, for you I am sure they would make an exception, but until I am satisfied you are all right, I am afraid you are stuck in this room with me. As for my being here, Abel asked me to watch over you and since you're prettier than him I agreed."

I blushed as he winked at me. "Really now, Cain, why are you here? I know you have much more pressing duties to attend to other than watching over one unimportant girl."

"Gennie, you are hardly inconsequential." The bed shifted as Cain sat beside me and gently stroked my cheek. "Look at me Engle. I intended to sit with you anyhow for I feel responsible for your current state. I asked Seth to retrieve you and now you have gotten embroiled in our internal conflict with the Rosicrucian. I'm sorry for that."

"The Rosicrucian, that man…the American, he was one of them was he not. Did I…did I kill him?" I whispered.

"Gennie, it is important to understand the American would have killed Abel if not for your quick reaction." Cain looked steadily at me. "His head wounds would have eventually killed him, but before succumbing he roused enough to take aim at Seth. You did not kill him Engel that sin lies with me; I shot him dead."

We sat in companionable silence each absorbed in out own thoughts. Wrapping arms about my knees, I rested my head upon them while studying the enigmatic man before me. A great weight lifted from my shoulders at his words but I wondered about him; he seemed nonplussed about his confession and calmly reassembled his gun yet was that just the soldier in him closing off his emotions or did he really feel no remorse. He raised his head smiling and the sadness reflected in his eyes was answer enough.

"Cain, why did you send Seth for me?" I asked quietly.

Sighing he ran a hand over his face. "I figured we would get to this…Gennie I need you to look at the video we captured of Abel's struggle aboard ship with the two deceased men. I believe one of them was a telepath and found a way to tamper with the AI within the security camera. I'm hoping you can tell me if this is so and perhaps retrieve the repressed data."

Worrying at my lip, I frowned. "I've never done anything like that Cain. Do you really think it is possible? I'm not sure I'll be able to link into a security camera."

Cain laughed. "If you can link with my hard headed brother you can communicate with anything. However, you will find our security camera unique. Wirklich (Truly) all I ask is that you try no matter the outcome."

"Alright I try my best but…"

The sudden arrival of a young Lieutenant effectively stopped me asking Cain any more questions. The officer quickly stammered his apologies, and then quickly launched into his reason for interrupting us. The Major, whom I took to be Seth, sent him to inform the Colonel that she had finally managed to reboot the security camera. She awaited him at the Tech Lab in the underground facility. As the young man turned to leave, I smiled shyly at him and his countenance brightened. Beside me, Cain mumbled something about a pretty face being nothing but trouble, so when the lieutenant turned away I _playfully_ backhanded the good Colonel in the stomach. His sudden gasp caused the other man to turn about questioningly and I smiled innocently while the afore mentioned Colonel straightened waving the man off. After he left Cain rounded on me muttering German too low for me to hear, however I could not miss the promise of retaliation in his eyes. With a saccharine smile, I batted my eyelashes at him; he rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. Leaning down he pulled a bag from under the bed.

"Your brother left these for you after I chased both him and Julian away to get some rest. Neither of them had left your side since the surgery. I figure you will want to shower and change." As he set the bag of my clothes on the bed, I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Cain, how long has it been since you had any rest?" I questioned while taking in his rumbled appearance. "You haven't slept since this all began have you?"

"There will be time to rest after I save my brother, fraulien. Right now that responsibility requires all my attention." He set his jaw with German stubbornness and looked away.

I touched his hand softly drawing his attention back to me. "Cain it is going to take me awhile to get ready, so why don't you at least go refresh yourself and change. After all it's rather disconcerting to see my blood all over your uniform." I held up my bandaged hand to remind him.

He looked down at himself smiling self-depreciatingly. "I apologize if I have discomforted you Genevie, but perhaps you are right. Will an hour be long enough for you to be ready?"

I wanted the man to rest not just change so I shook my head. "I will have to contact my father to make sure I am well enough to be released and let him know where I will be. That will take awhile. Could you give me some more time?"

His look was searching as if he knew my motive but he broke into a crooked grin. "So be it, Gennie, I will give you three hours."

* * *

Sighing I glanced at the clock on the wall, it had been two hours since Cain escorted me to the lab and during that time, I continually tried to retrieve the data missing from the original video file. Early on, after making a tentative link with the AI in the security camera, I was able to confirm Cain's fear that a telepath had tampered with the footage. After repeatedly viewing the parts of the file we had, it became obvious to me that the culprit was younger of the two men Abel was pursuing. Unfortunately, for him, he was only strong enough to damage the pathway to the recording and suppress part of the AI's memory but not destroy it; that is why the file was scrambled and indistinct. This was good for me because it meant I should be able to recover the whole file - if Seth managed to create another pathway into the memory core.

I turned to see Cain stretched out in a chair, glasses hanging precariously on his nose, sleeping soundly with a file on his lap and smiled softly. He had been so full of energy and emphatic that we would clear Abel through the video, that he put his all into discovering the answers, but as time passed exhaustion finally prevailed. Standing I went to him and carefully removed the open file before it toppled to the floor then gently removed his glasses setting both on the table beside him.

"I don't know how you do that without awakening him." Seth watched me. "He and Abel have such strong combat reflexes usually the slightest movement causes them to go on full alert."

"That's the beauty of being a telepath." I moved back to my seat. "I can induce a deeper sleep and block my movements."

"Have I ever told you your damned frightening Gennie?" She chuckled.

"Many times." I replied while looking back at the sleeping man. "Your brothers look so innocent when they sleep."

"Ha! Don't let their angelic good looks fool you those two can be real hell-raisers; when not ripping into each other they are tearing up the town." At my blank look, she explained. "You have to keep in mind my brothers have developed two entirely different personality's; Cain is calm and commanding while Abel is volatile and rebellious. It just so happens that while we were in America training with NASA, those differences came to a head when Cain attempted to rein Abel in and he retaliated with violence. Although Lilith and I were scared stiff, I have to admit that when those two face off against each other it is a truly impressive sight! It's like watching two young lions vying for dominance."

"They fought each other?" I asked incredulously. "That seems the height of stupidity!"

"Whoever said men were smart while beating their chests?" She shrugged. "Anyhow, they came to an agreement during their brawl and afterward acted like nothing untoward had happened. I was amazed when, bloody and bruised, they made their way to the local town to carouse much to the women's delight and the men's despair. They have been thick as thieves ever since. Can you tell me how men can bond so deeply after beating the tar out of each other?"

My answer went unheard as an alarm went off on Seth's laptop. Three things then happened simultaneously - The little AI extended four silver claws and began to whistle loudly while scuttling about, Seth gave a howl of victory, and Cain unceremoniously spilled from his chair. I sat back in my seat glancing from one to the other hiding my amusement until Cain jumped up brushing at his backside looking for the entire world as if _meant_ to fall off the chair. Raising a brow, he looked at me as he tied back his hair then to the table where I placed his glasses and file.

"I suppose this was your doing?" He asked pointing at the items.

I bit my lip controlling my mirth. "Yes, both were about to tumble to the floor kind of like you did."

Rubbing his chin, he looked at me musingly while moving toward his sister. "Genevie," he shook his head. "You and I are going to have to sit down and have a long talk about your abilities before departing for Mars."

Gazing at him strangely, I was perplexed by his choice of words but shrugging it off I smiled at him bemused. After all Cain was still a man and having grown up in a house full of men I was quite used to them spouting nonsense upon first waking.

"What is all the commotion about, Seth?" He leaned down looking at her computer screen.

"Well, I just managed to open a new neuro- pathway to SC-1's organic memory node." Seth turned to me. "Gennie I think you can get through now; why don't you try again."

"Alright little one, lets see what we can do." I picked up the little camera and closing my eyes began to concentrate. The small automation began to vibrate and suddenly the system was open to me. I felt strange traversing the conduit of a conscious machine for it was as if an alien landscape spread out before me. While studying the neuro-networking of the organic material with the computerized system within the camera, amazement filled me and the sheer genius of Seth's intellect at creating such a miracle humbled me. Slowly I navigated my way through until I came to a blank spot in what Seth referred as SC-1's memory node.

"I found it." I murmured to my companions.

"Does it look like you can repair the damage?" Seth touched my arm.

"I don't know for sure…it's all so foreign to me but I'll try." I replied.

The only way I can explain the repression of a memory is to imagine taking a conscious experience and regulating it to the unconscious mind; like a dream forgotten upon waking. I found this was no different with the machine I was working on. It took awhile but I managed to retrieve the missing time.

"Okay Seth, connect the USB cable to the video port; I have retrieved the data."

"Good girl." Cain stroked my hair then patted me on the back. "I knew you could do it!"

I opened my eyes to watch the drama play out on the computer screen. After Abel activated the SC-1 camera, it followed him along the wall as he chase two men from the shuttle hanger aboard their ship the Crucible. Abel continually to shouted for them to halt but they replied with a hail of gunfire and continued until reaching a crate-filled hallway. It was at this point that the video had been lost but now we watched with baited breath as the men raced down the hallway. As they reached a thick windowed door, we heard the high-pitched sound of Abel's magnetic gun and watched as blood blossomed on the larger man's shoulder. Both men tumbled headlong into the small room and slammed the door closed locking it. The picture went all scrambled for a moment as SG-1 crawled into a corner and connected into the security system. The AI activated the security camera within the room causing the scene to split into two panels as it incorporated the additional data. In the first panel, Abel moved painfully toward the doors while in the second the two men leaned against the wall inside the room. The sound was poor but as the two scientists argued, we distinctly heard one mention a Frenchman. Beside me, Cain stiffened.

"Seth could you clean up the sound and go back to that part?"

"Not a problem, Cain." She proceeded to do just that and we listened intently to the exchange…

"Shit, now Nightroad has us trapped!" The smaller of the two griped. "If that damned Frenchman hadn't given our man a faulty detonator none of this would have happened. Now what are we suppose to do?"

"We become martyrs for our cause." The other replied while checking his wound. "However, right now I suggest you take out the security cameras, James. We need to entrap Nightroad and secure his downfall; it wouldn't do to have it recorded."

Standing the one, called James began to scan his surroundings until he spotted the security camera. His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes and that is when I figure he accessed the camera to destroy the file. Meanwhile Abel reached the door and leaned against it while opening the communications system into the room.

"It's over Doctors, you're trapped so give up peacefully and we can all have a nice long chat with the Colonel."

"Go to Hell Nightroad." The wounded man turned whispering to his companion then stood and looked out the window at Abel. "You're as trapped as we are, you see if we kill ourselves you have no evidence or confessions and if you kill us your reputation will precede you confirming you as a murderer."

"None of that matters Dr. Walters I will have the security tapes to clear me." Abel sighed. "So go ahead and kill yourselves it will save the UN the cost of a trial."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Abel. Even as we speak, James is destroying the recordings. Ah, I see by your look of surprise you did not realize he was a telepath." Walters gloated.

Abel growled. "Okay, let's play your game. Since you claim to have destroyed the security tapes, why not tell me what you were doing to the shuttle? After all you have nothing to loose by telling me right?"

"Your right, I have nothing to loose so why not; besides the look on your face will be priceless!" The Doctor smiled. "First off Dr. Hamilton here is not really a scientist but instead a United States Army Special Forces soldier. Our Rosicrucian contacts in America recruited him. His specialty is explosives."

"So you were trying to blow up the shuttle." Abel surmised.

"Well that was not our original plan; we had a larger target, your command ship for the mission, The Crucible. However, DeSalle did not send enough explosives to do the job so we settled on destroying you Nightlords. We intended to blow up the shuttle when the four of you departed for the moon base but your sister blew that plan when she left early." Shrugging he paused. "We decided three out of four was better than none. However you discovered us before we could implement our plan."

"It sucks to be you." Abel growled painfully. Clicking on his headset, he spoke loud enough for the men in the next room to hear. "Lt. Barakiel where is my back up?"

"You won't need backup Nightroad, you'll be dead." The doctor gave a fanatical laugh. "You see I've decided to kill you along with us and the beauty of the plan is that you will be blamed for it all."

Abel clutched at his side and leaned back against the door so the others could not see his pain filled expression. Doubling over he bit his lip until regaining control of his pain then he turned back to the window. "Your right about one thing you're boring me to death with your monologue. Just say what you mean to say already."

"You're as impatient as ever Abel, fine let me enlighten you. We knew there was always the chance you or your team would catch us so I wrote a letter to the U.N. detailing your erratic behavior along with the fear that you were going to kill me because I overheard you planning to sabotage the mission.It's a lie of course but they won't know. Anyhow I won't bore you with the particulars but suffice to say when I die that letter will be automatically e-mailed out to the highest officials in the UNASF." Walters turned to James who all this time had been working with something on the ground. At a nod from the other man, he turned back to Abel. "So now I'll bid you adieu Abel. We are going to blow out this section of the ship and hopefully take you with us."

"You know I really don't need this shit today." Abel snarled. "It's my job to protect this ship and all in it regardless of the consequences…so fuck you!"

With angry motions, Abel consigned the men to death by slamming his hand on the control panel and punching in the code to open the bay doors. He watched dispassionately as the men, with their bomb, went flying out the doors into deep space then he quickly entered the code to close them before the bomb detonated.

"Lt. Colonel Nightroad to command," He shouted into his headset while staring at his hands. "Please brace for atmospheric impact…"

"I've seen enough." Cain whispered while shutting off the video. His voice was dark, unwavering and I shivered hearing death in his tone. With glittering eyes, he turned to me. "Gennie, you have done so much for us already but I have one more favor to ask of you…"


End file.
